Lily Evans & The Marauders
by FrankieBGoode
Summary: Not good at these. *Some PG-13 stuff may happen* Lily, James & co. at Hogwarts. Starts before school, lots of detail, mostly follows Lily may have tangents! *Chapter 8 is up!* C'mon READ & REVIEW!! Please?!
1. Receiveing of a Letter & the Returning o...

Title: Lily Evans & the Marauders Plot Summary: Lily, James, Remus, Sirius and others at Hogwarts. Crazy stuffs to happen!  
  
Author's Note: Hello, I am Frankie. I am a lowly fanfic author. I do not own most of the characters, though some of those you don't recognize are my creations. I created Lily's personality and what I thought evil and vile Petunia would be like. I wish I owned these characters but sadly, I am not J.K. Rowling and I do not have 2 cents to rub together. Hey, my phone's about to be disconnected for the billionth time so, hey, don't sue me. I do hope that you enjoy my assumptions as to how Lily and James met, how the Marauders got their start and how things basically happened back in the day. Please, read & review! I would greatly appreciate any criticism or support! Thank you!!  
  
Chapter 1: Receiving of a Letter and the Return of Family  
  
It was the morning of July 20th when Lily Evans awoke on the day that would alter her life, drastically. It was the morning that Lily would receive her letter. Lily was helping her mother with breakfast, and trying to tell her mother that Petunia would be home soon as she hadn't come home that night and Mrs. Abigail Evans was worried sick. Abigail loved both her daughters dearly and wanted only the best for them.  
  
Petunia had started dating earlier that year, having just turned 15, and Abigail was constantly worried about her falling in with the wrong crowd and getting raped or maimed by any number of evil rowdy boys with no manners. Abigail thought manners to be one of the most important things in the world, and keeping your mother up late worrying about whether one was alive and well did not constitute good manners. Petunia was in for a talking to.  
  
Silently Lily looked after the bacon and kept her mother's coffee cup full, all the while hoping that Petunia wouldn't return, but as her luck would have it, Petunia did return. She was half asleep and clearly, drunk off her arse. She reeked of cigarette smoke and booze. Her make up was smeared and she looked as if she had been hit by a train.  
  
"PETUNIA ANNE EVANS! Where on god's good earth have you been all night?!" Abigail screeched as her oldest daughter waltzed into the kitchen with a sly smile on her face, which rapidly turned into a badly concealed grimace. Alcohol all night, loud yelling, and a bad hangover, mix together to get a very nasty headache.  
  
"Mother, please don't shout! I've got a rather nasty headache," Petunia said angrily, pissed off that her mother had to ruin a perfectly good bout of daydreaming about her boyfriend, Vernon Dursley, and what else he could do with those hands of his. (A/N: Yes, I know that is a rather nasty picture but if my head had to think it up, you all have got to live with it. I will try not to produce any other nasty pictures for you all to have.)  
  
"Fine, but where have you been?" Abigail asked deeply concerned, worry lines creasing her face.  
  
"Out. Sorry I came home so late, we fell asleep watching a movie at Vernon's house and didn't wake up till the sun came up. I'm terribly sorry I didn't call, it honestly slipped my mind," Petunia said, telling her mother an outright lie that, Abigail was rather blind to.  
  
In Abigail's opinion her daughters could do no wrong, and so lead to this sentence, commonly said early in the morning after Petunia returned from her nights of drunkenness, "It's alright dear. Just don't let it happen again," Abigail said standing up and making her way upstairs to shower and get some much needed rest.  
  
Lily watched her mother go upstairs, blind to her sister's hangover and endless bouts of lying. Petunia took one look at Lily, and once Abigail was out of ear shot said, "What do you think you're looking at you stupid freak?! Don't you go blabbing to mom about what you think you know! I will get you good if you even try and tattle on me, you wretched little abomination, because mother won't believe a word you say. Get on with breakfast you stupid little girl," Petunia said and stomped up the stairs to her room.  
  
Lily watched her sister go, trying to make the horrible words that Petunia said go away, but as usual, they never did. They just took up residence in her heart and made her sad and depressed. Lily took some toast, a little bacon, and a glass of orange juice and went to the table to eat and ignore the wet streaks that were flowing down her face faster then she could wipe them away. Lily eventually stemmed the flow of her tears before Petunia returned, looking extremely tired, but very pleased with herself.  
  
They ate in silence; the only noise interrupting them was the sound of the mail slot opening with the morning post. "Go get that you fat little weasel," Petunia said grumpily, not wanting to be saddled with the menial chore when her runt of sister could do it. Now, Lily was definitely not fat, or even a freak. She was a beautiful girl actually, much more attractive then her horse faced sister with her stringy blonde hair and blue eyes. Lily had bright red hair, it wasn't really red, it was more of a fusion of coppers, golds, and maroons and auburn. She also had vibrant green eyes and a pale complexion. She was like a porcelain doll, except there was an inner strength to her that she hid away from the world and let her sister stomp all over.  
  
Lily got up and went to get the mail. She was looking through it and found two bills, a postcard from Majorca from her cousin Ruth and a letter to Lily. A very strangely addressed letter to Lily, it said:  
  
Ms. L. Evans  
  
The second bedroom  
  
8 Doyle Street  
  
Lancasters  
  
Essex  
  
"Weird," Lily said and put the rest of the post on the kitchen counter and headed up to her room thinking that one of her friends was playing a joke. Well, one of her two friends, who weren't really friends just people she talked to at school, who sometimes came over, but that was rare because Petunia "couldn't be bothered" to watch them while their mother was out attending teas or making appearances. Lily opened the letter and found the most peculiar things written inside.  
  
The letter said: HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment which can be found in London. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Reginald Fairweather, Deputy Headmaster  
  
Lily was deeply confused. This letter seemed too formal to have been written by anyone of her classmates from school. It was also filled with fantasy terms, wizardry, witchcraft, etc; stuff from fairy tales. "What is this, a joke?" Lily asked herself and ran downstairs to the telephone. She dialed the number of her friends and found that neither of them had gotten a letter anything like that nor had they sent it. They seemed rather perturbed and told Lily to sod off till after noon.  
  
Lily returned to her room and looked again at the pages. The parchment was old and yellow looking and the ink which was used to write the letter and the address on the front was a violent shade of green, close to that of her eyes. Lily picked up the letter and reread the information. If it was real, She thought, then Hogwarts would have to be some kind of boarding school. Wow, how cool it would be to actually do the magic that is written about in books? Cast spells on Petunia when she's sleeping!? Show her a thing or two about being a "freak", as she certainly hadn't gotten a letter like this when she was eleven. I should go tell mom!  
  
Lily jumped from her bed and ran down the hallway to find her mother putting on make up. "Mom, you'll never guess what came in the post! This letter for me, saying I've been accepted to a sort of boarding school. I think it's really exclusive!" Lily said excitedly practically jumping up and down at the thought of being able to leave the torturous environment that was this house, and anywhere near Petunia.  
  
"Let me see dear," Abigail said and took the letter and envelope from Lily. Abigail read over the letter, This seems like fairy tale nonsense, was the first thought that came to her mind. There was a sudden noise downstairs and Petunia's voice came echoing up the stairs, "Father! You're home!" Abigail gasped; he wasn't due home for close to a month. Lily and Abigail ran down the stairs.  
  
Lily jumped into her fathers' arms and held him tightly saying, "Oh I missed you so much!" A tall man with auburn colored hair and bright green eyes filled with both laughter and sadness smiled and said, "My darling daughters, and my beautiful Abigail," walked over to his wife and kissed her full on the mouth. Abigail was in tears, he wiped them away. "I came home for Lily's surprise, which I see she's already opened," he said gesturing to the letter that Abigail held in her hand.  
  
"This?" Abigail asked, "I thought it was some type of joke or something." she trailed off, remembering the night that Seamus Evans had proposed, that he'd called himself a wizard and that life would be difficult being married to him as he would have to be away a lot. "Oh dear, Seamus, you weren't kidding that night, I thought it was a joke. Oh dear," Abigail said a little winded and sat down, rather ungracefully in a chair.  
  
"I'm sorry Abby, darling. I loved you then, and I thought you had accepted. Dear me, rather sticky spot we're in now isn't it?" Seamus said and sat down across from his wife while Petunia looked on in deep confusion and Lily with little more comprehension.  
  
"You're a wizard, and Lily's taken after you?" Abigail asked reaching the most logically illogical conclusion. Seamus nodded, holding his wife's hand gently. "Then she's to go to this Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Abigail asked gently.  
  
"Yes, it is very dangerous for a witch or wizard to go untrained. She has to go, and I know that she will love it there, I know that I did," Seamus said glancing at Lily as he said this.  
  
"Why wasn't Petunia accepted?" Abigail asked quietly.  
  
"Petunia takes more after your side of the family Abby darling," Seamus said lightly, looking over at Petunia with a careful glance. She looked a little pink in the cheeks to him, as if she had been holding something back. "Is there something you wish to say Petunia?" Seamus asked his eldest daughter.  
  
"Lily is a freak then," Petunia said finally, knowing she would receive punishment as it was the first time that she'd said those words to her parents.  
  
Seamus looked firm, and Abigail looked shocked. "How could you call your sister that Petunia? Besides if we were to go by families, my parents would think you a "freak" dear for being entirely and completely a muggle, but that's not what this is. Your sister isn't a freak, and neither are you. You just don't have magic in your blood Petunia," Seamus said looking rather angry, he looked over at Lily and saw the tears and knew it wasn't the first time his daughter had been called a freak. "How many times a day do you call Lily a freak, Petunia? Once, or twice, ten times?" Seamus asked his voice firm, his lips a thin line, his face etched with disappointment.  
  
Petunia looked stunned and wondered how he knew as Lily certainly hadn't been saying anything about the names that she called her daily. Abigail looked hurt, and shocked, "I thought I'd raised you better then that Petunia. You're grounded," she said giving Petunia the first punishment of her life.  
  
"What?! But I have a date with Vernon tonight!" Petunia screeched, her voice sounding rather like the brakes of an automobile about to give out.  
  
"There is to be no dating for you for a good two months child. You will learn some respect for your sister, and if you sneak out of the house I know ways of getting you back," Seamus said threateningly. "You may call him to let him know you will not be going out. Then to your room," he said and Petunia stormed off in a tantrum of tears and wailing.  
  
Lily was scared of what would happen when her father left and Petunia had no keeper, it would be worse then ever she imagined the teasing and the torture and that name calling, and the putdowns. She'd resigned her self to it over the years; finally, her father was on her side. Seamus watched Petunia storm off before turning to Lily, "Come here darling," he said and beckoned Lily into his arms, holding her to him. "Whatever your sister says you are not a freak, you are my daughter, my beautiful, amazing, magical daughter. Don't forget that," but they both knew that no matter what he said years of those cruel words could not be erased even though they might wish they could be.  
  
"So I am going to go?" Lily asked gently watching Abigail watch them holding each other.  
  
"Of course. I will send my owl to Hogwarts to let them know another Evans is going to attend. Tomorrow we go to Diagon Alley to get all of your supplies. But first there is a little need for explanation. I have to tell your mother about what I really do," Seamus said quietly to Lily who nodded and went off to sit on the couch.  
  
Abigail listened quietly while Seamus explained. "I work for the Ministry of Magic. The Ministry is a little like the government, controls all witches and wizards, keeps magic away from muggle eyes, deals with magical law. There are many departments in the Ministry; I work in the Unspeakables department. What I do is top secret, and I can't tell you any of the details beyond that. Do either of you have questions?" Seamus asked them.  
  
Lily was too excited to think about anything. She was getting away from Petunia, going to a place where she would be with people who would understand her. She took after her father in more then just looks, and Petunia was extremely jealous; she saw it from the moment Dad said that Lily took after him!  
  
Lily watched her mother hug her father and whisper something in his ear, followed by, "I love you so much Seamus, please, please be careful," and she kissed him before going up stairs to try and "straighten out" Petunia.  
  
Author's Note: I have a lot of it written but I am only posting this chapter to see if anyone wants to know about what else happens. If I don't get any reviews I will post the next chapter in a week, and give people a little more for their money. So, please read and review!! ~ Frankie ~ 


	2. Getting Suppies & Meeting Enemies

Author's Note: Hello again, I decided to post again tonight because I got two reviews in 10 minutes. It explains a bit more then the last one and is a little more exciting. Thanks to Amor18() & Skysong! Amor18(): I hope this helps you with what you mentioned in your review.  
  
Thanks for reading! Please read & review! ~ Frankie ~  
  
Chapter 2: Getting Supplies & Meeting Enemies  
  
The next day Seamus woke Lily up at the crack of dawn and told her to get dressed. Lily did so quickly and they ate a small breakfast before setting off in the family car. Lily was so full of questions she didn't know where to begin, but she figured that a lot of the questions would be answered that day.  
  
About halfway to London Seamus asked, "Did you get a chance to look over your list?" Lily shook her head and Seamus pulled a yellowed piece of parchment from his pocket. It read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Uniform  
  
First Year students will require:  
  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
  
One plain pointed had (black) for day wear  
  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
  
One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
  
One set dress robes  
  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.  
  
Course Books  
  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
Other Equipment  
  
1 wand  
  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
  
1 telescope  
  
1 set brass scales  
  
Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS  
  
Lily looked over at her father, her eyes wide with shock, "This is all in London? Where on earth are we going to find it?" she asked looking nervous.  
  
"Yes, all that's in London, if you know where to look," Seamus said and parked the car. They got out and Lily practically clung to her father's hand. "Don't worry my Water Lily, everything will be okay," he said and they walked down the street to a barely noticeable little pub called The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
They entered the dimly lit shop and Lily's eyes saw her first batch of witches and wizards and other magical folks. "Oy! Seamus!" a voiced called from a darkened corner where a man about 3 times the size of a normal man sat, waving at them.  
  
They walked up to the giant man and Seamus said, "Good day Hagrid, this is my lovely daughter Lily. She's starting at Hogwarts this year," and gestured to Lily, who stood half hidden behind her father.  
  
"G'day lil lady, 'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys n' Grounds at Hogwarts," Hagrid said, smiling a friendly smile behind his miles and miles of dark beard and stuck out his hand to shake hers.  
  
"Hello Hagrid," Lily said, and stuck her hand out as well, and Hagrid grasped hers gently.  
  
"So, startin' at Hogwarts, yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts, I did n' still do. I best be off though, got sumthin to do for Professor Dumbledore, be seein' yeh 'round Lily," Hagrid said and lumbered off.  
  
"Don't be scared by Hagrids' size Lily, he's one of the kindest men I know, met him at Hogwarts when I went. If you ever need someone to talk to, Hagrid's the one to go to." Seamus said and led Lily to the alley behind the pub. He pulled his wand out of his muggle jacket pocket and tapped the bricks above the garbage can twice and then three times and the bricks moved and reshaped themselves until there was an archway there large enough for even someone Hagrid's size to fit through. This archway led to the most unusual place that Lily had ever seen. It was full of people, all different kinds of people, all wearing robes of different colors and sizes. There were owls and cats and other magical creatures in the window of a shop called The Magical Menagerie. There was a large white building at the far end of Diagon Alley, which was called Gringotts, which was where they were headed first.  
  
Seamus and Lily entered the bank and she was stunned by all the different kinds of creatures and how mean the goblins looked. They had one wild and crazy ride through the tunnels in a wobbly cart to the Evan's vault where Seamus collected some money and put it in a bag and said "Think of it as an allowance of sorts for the wizarding world. Galleons, Sickles and Kunts. The gold ones are galleons, the silver ones are sickles, seventeen to a galleon, the bronze ones are kunts, twenty nine kunts to a sickle, its pretty easy once you get used to it," as he handed her the pouch with the money in it.  
  
They left the bank and walked back into Diagon Alley where the sun was shining hotly on the bricks of the walk. "What do you want to get first Lily?" Seamus asked her, looking down at her expectantly.  
  
"I- I don't know, how about doing it in order?" Lily asked apprehensively as she looked down at the paper in her hands which said Uniform followed by a lot more information.  
  
"Alright then, to Madam Malkins' Robes for All Occasions," Seamus said, grasping Lily's hand and heading off down the alley. They passed a number of people, some who looked just as nervous as Lily and others who this seemed to be very old to. Others who were wandering aimlessly. They walked into a shop and an older looking woman came up and asked, "Hogwarts dears?" Seamus nodded politely and watched as she led Lily off to be measured for robes looking terrified. Seamus smiled and mouthed, "Don't worry, I'll be right here." Lily nodded and followed the kind old woman to a platform which she was told to stand on and was then draped with a black robe which she measured to the correct length and things.  
  
Lily was standing next to a boy about her height with dark hair and even darker eyes which gleamed with mischief. He glanced over at her and smiled, "Sirius Black," he said holding out his hand for her to shake. "Hogwarts I take it?" he nodded at her robes.  
  
Lily looked down for a second at her robes before grasping the boys hand and saying, "Lily Evans."  
  
Sirius smirked, "Muggle-born?" he asked making conversation.  
  
"If you mean my that my dad's a wizard and my mum's a witch then yes," Lily said utterly confused by the term, having forgotten to ask her dad about it.  
  
"Ah, half an half. Did you just find out or something?" Sirius asked her as Madam Malkin adjusted his robes.  
  
"Yes, dad hadn't really told mum, so she was a bit shocked. Got my letter yesterday and that's when I found out," Lily said.  
  
"Then that means you don't know about Quidditch! I say, you'll love it! It's got 4 balls, 3 of them fly, 2 go around trying to knock the players off their brooms. It's a great sport," he said as Madam Malkin finished with Lily's robes and told her she was done. "I guess I'll see you on the train, maybe we'll be in the same house," Sirius called as Lily walked away and waved as she left the shop with her dad.  
  
"Seemed like a nice boy," Seamus said and led Lily to the next shop as she nodded.  
  
"What's Quidditch?" Lily asked quietly keeping her voice low to avoid embarrassment.  
  
"What's quidditch? Oh my, it's our sport. Wizard's sport. There are 4 balls. 1 quaffle, 2 bludgers, and 1 golden snitch. The quaffle is passed between 3 players per team called chasers; who try to put the ball through 3 hoops at each end of the pitch, the bludgers try to unseat the players and are directed by the beaters, two of them, who carry bats to direct them. Then the snitch is a very small ball that is super fast and hard to see, it flies around and the seeker tries to find it and catch it before the other teams' seeker, it ends the game and gives the team that catches it 150 points. It's a lot of fun to play and a lot of fun to watch too. I'll take you to a game next summer if you like, but you'll probably see many games at school this year," Seamus explained as they walked into Flourish and Blotts book shop to get Lily's school books, which didn't take very long. Before they knew it they were off to get everything else, saving the wand for last.  
  
Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. read the faded sign above the door to the shop. They entered to find a dusty shop filled wall to wall with shelves which were piled with lots and lots of small boxes of different colors. Lily looked around in awe at the boxes; there were hundreds perhaps thousands of the boxes which she assumed would contain one wand each. She was knocked from her reverie when a soft voice called out of the shadows, "Good afternoon," which caused both Lily and Seamus to jump.  
  
"Ah, good afternoon, Mr. Ollivander," Seamus said a little shakily, tightening his hold on Lily's hand a little, in reassurance.  
  
"Seamus Evans, walnut; I believe, twelve and a quarter inches, pliable, nice for charm work, with a unicorn hair, correct?" the quiet man with eyes like moons staring at them from his head, which was covered in white hair asked without expecting an answer. Seamus nodded and Mr. Ollivander turned to Lily, "Your daughter, I presume. Thought I would be seeing her soon, too bad her sister didn't have the magic in her," he said as quietly as before, taking a measuring tape from the table behind him.  
  
"Now, Miss Evans, which would be your wand arm?" Ollivander asked Lily.  
  
"Um, I'm right handed," Lily said a little shake in her voice at being addressed finally. Mr. Ollivander nodded and began to measure Lily's arm and a number of other strange places like the distance between her eyes before he waved his hand and the tape clattered to the floor while he pulled a number of boxes from the shelves and set them on the spindly chair in the corner of the cramped room.  
  
"Now, Miss Evans, this one is ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy, try it out," Mr. Ollivander held out a wand to Lily, which she grasped and held for a second before he said, "Give it a wave." Before she could move it more then a fraction of an inch, he'd grabbed it from her and handed her a new one, "mahogany, eleven inches, pliable. no, that's not right. try this one. Willow, ten and a quarter inches, swishy, good for charm work," he handed her a yellowish brown wand and the instant that Lily touched it she felt a warmness inside of her, and a calm yellow light shot out from its tip. Mr. Ollivander smiled and said, "Well done, very well done." Lily blushed readily at Mr. Ollivanders' praise. He took the wand back and placed it again it it's box and brought them over to the register. "You'll do well in Charms, Miss Evans, that much is clear," he said and then stated the price which Lily happily produced from the pouch in her pocket and they left the shop just as a man and a younger replication of him walked into the shop.  
  
Dark unruly hair, chocolate brown eyes and glasses, the younger boy was definitely the elder man's son. The older man smiled at the sight of Seamus and called out to him, "Seamus, good boy. It's good to see you; you've been cooped up in your office too long. This must be your daughter Lily, the one you're always talking about when I see you of good spirits. This is my son, James," the man said quickly and smiled charmingly at Lily, who looked over at James and smiled.  
  
"Harold Potter, it has been quite a bit since I have seen you. James, you look well, starting at Hogwarts too?" Seamus asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes sir, I'm really looking forward to it," James said smiling back, and looking over at Lily again, wondering why she attracted his attention so.  
  
"Well, we really must be going. Lily's mother will worry if we're gone too long," Seamus said taking up the rest of Lily's packages in one hand and her hand in another and they started for the door.  
  
"See you on the train Lily," James said and smiled at her and she replied, "Yes, see you," and they walked out the door.  
  
Seamus pulled Lily aside outside the wand shop and asked, "It says on your list that you're allowed an animal, do you want one?"  
  
"I don't know what I'd get Dad," Lily answered truthfully.  
  
"How 'bout we go down to The Magical Menagerie as have a look, see if anything strikes your fancy," Seamus said and they headed down the alley towards the shop.  
  
They stepped into the shop that was chockfull of many interesting creatures. Rats that skipped in circles, double-ended newts, fire-dwelling salamanders, various types of owl and cat, toads, and other creatures that Lily had absolutely no name for. "Good afternoon, how may I help you?" asked a younger looking witch in vibrant purple robes.  
  
"My daughter Lily might be wanting an animal to take to Hogwarts with her, it's her first year," Seamus said with a smile to the witch.  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, Hogwarts students are allowed owls, toads and cats, and sometimes rats. Personally, I would recommend either a cat or an owl, because cats can keep you company and owls can do the same while also delivering your mail and while toads are sometimes fashionable they go out of season easily and rats well are rather a pest," said the witch at which the skipping and dancing rats stopped their motions and stuck out their tongues at her which she didn't even bother with a glance but looked down at Lily as if it was her choice completely.  
  
"I think that I would like an owl because Petunia has a cat and it's a menace and I wouldn't want a cat of mine to pick up traits from hers," Lily said quietly.  
  
"Alright then, come over here and look at the owls. There are snowy owls, barn owls, screech owls, small pygmy owls," and she went on to list many more types of owls some of which couldn't be found at The Magical Menagerie but down the street at Eeylopes Owl Emporium. The one that sounded most interesting to Lily was only found at Eeylopes Owl Emporium, so they said good day to the witch and walked to the street to the owl shop went in and came out twenty minutes later with a cage and an owl, it was a grey female barn owl with yellow eyes and curved beak. Lily thought it was just about the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.  
  
They left Diagon Alley soon after that, but not before Seamus ran into a man from the Ministry that he clearly didn't want to be anywhere near.  
  
"Seamus Evans, the muggle loving fool," a cold voice drawled from near the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Seamus whipped around to see a man of average height and build, with a hooked nose and black, shoulder length greasy looking hair. "What do you want Snape?" Seamus asked calmly, though Lily could tell that her father would rather pound the man into the ground then have any sort of decent conversation with.  
  
"Well Evans, I just wanted to get a look at what your half muggle daughter looked like, and my son Serverus needed his things for Hogwarts of course, so we made a little detour," the elder Snape said gesturing to his son who was a miniature of himself, except younger, but he had the same hooked nose and the same greasy looking hair.  
  
Lily instantly wanted to call him a slimy git and walk away. Serverus Snape looked at Lily in the strangest way and Lily got the impression that he wanted to drag her off and do something entirely disgusting that only adults and crazy teenagers did. Eew!!, was the only thought that Lily had and then proceeded to clear her mind of any nasty pictures.  
  
"Tell your son to stay away from my daughter Snape. If I hear one word from her about your son bothering her, I will find you and I will dismantle you with my bare hands, I promise," Seamus said and fire seemed to glint in his eyes.  
  
"Now, now, Evans, that's not a good way to appeal to your little girl. She might think that you're a monster," Snape said with a malicious gleam in his eyes.  
  
Lily hearing this said, "The only person here who I think is a monster is you. You're the one who is picking fights in public with the hope of angering my father so much that he'll attack you and ruin his reputation. Go home Mr. Snape, you aren't wanted here," she looked just as angry as her father and watched the surprise flicker in both of the Snapes' eyes. Seamus smiled down at his daughter; she was always the negotiator at home between Petunia and himself.  
  
"Very well then Miss Evans. If you believe we're not wanted here, then we will leave your presence, but at Hogwarts you won't have your father there to protect you," Snape said and looked down at Serverus with a meaningful look.  
  
Seamus looked about to jump Snape when Harold Potter walked over from where he'd been standing with James and said, "Leave him Seamus, what Lily said is completely right, he wants you to lose face with the wizard population. Let it go," he grasped Seamus's forearm tightly as the Snape's walked away.  
  
"Yeah, you're both right. Lil, come here," Seamus said and picked Lily up in his arms and kissed her cheeks, "You are the most precious thing in my life right now, never forget that. Thank you for being my voice of reason," he smiled at her causing her to grin and a smattering of applause to break out in the people around them.  
  
"No problem Dad, I love you," Lily said and burrowed in a little more.  
  
"I love you too. Thanks Harold," Seamus said smiling and causing light to shine in his eyes. Seamus caught sight of James and asked, "James, you'll look after my Lily at Hogwarts won't you?" which caused Lily to blush.  
  
"Of course, if she'll let me," James smirked up at them both.  
  
"I imagine she will, eventually. Well, we really have to get going, her mother will start to worry if we don't get home soon," Seamus said to both of them.  
  
"O' course, see you in the office Seamus; and I look forward to seeing more of you as well Lily," Harold said and took James by the shoulder and steered him away, while James watched Seamus and Lily gathered their packages and left by way of The Leaky Cauldron. 


	3. Quidditch, Dinner & a Dream

Author's Note:  
  
Chapter 3: Quidditch, Dinner and a Dream.  
  
Seamus chose to come home each night after that from work, mostly to be sure that Lily wasn't getting anymore abuse from her sister and in turn that Petunia was following her grounding. Petunia was most disappointed with her father staying home; as if he wasn't there she was sure she could convince Abigail to let her see Vernon.  
  
The last weeks of the summer passed quickly. Seamus was able to acquire tickets to a quidditch game; Puddlemere United against Ireland. He asked if Petunia and Abigail wanted to attend. Petunia looked disgusted and said she'd rather stay home and Abigail decided to stay home to watch Petunia, which disappointed Petunia as she had been planning on sneaking out.  
  
So, Lily got to see her first quidditch game. She was really excited and woke up early to get ready to go. She was also very interested in how a great lot of wizards could gather together, she'd read in A History of Magic that there had been many incidences over the ages about muggles seeing wizarding activities and having to be memory charmed. She'd read all of her books in two weeks and was rereading them over and over again, making the information stick into her brain. She wanted to make her father proud of her, proud that she was a wizard, like him, and Petunia wasn't.  
  
Seamus found his Water Lily awake and reading her school books when he went to wake her. "So you're excited?" he asked her sitting next to her on the bed.  
  
"Yes! I really am. I read about all the precautions that wizards have to take to keep the muggles from seeing them. It's really fascinating!" Lily said sitting up cross legged next to him.  
  
"Now, now, you don't have to be completely focused on school work at Hogwarts, you should have fun too," Seamus said and ruffled her hair.  
  
"I know, and I will. I also want to you be proud of me!" Lily said quietly and looked down at the wooden floors.  
  
"I'm already proud of you Lil, and I always will be. I'm going to rely on you to watch them when you're grown and I am gone, because there is a danger coming towards us, all of us, even muggles. There is a man, a wizard, who is very bad, evil. He's trying to gain control everywhere, and things are dangerous. His name is Voldemort, don't be afraid to speak his name even if others are, it only increases the fear of him. I and others are working tirelessly against him, trying to stop him, but there is always a risk that I might not come home. So I am going to have to trust you to take care of Petunia and your mother, if something happens to me," Seamus said holding Lily close to him.  
  
Lily knew that this conversation was serious and mentally imprinted it on her memory. "All right Dad, I'll do my best, but there's only so much I can do with Petunia," Lily smiled tightly.  
  
"Yes I know. But she loves you, even if she doesn't show it. Family ties are all the more important these days and in those to come. C'mon, enough sad talk. We've got a quidditch game to get to," Seamus said tightened the embrace he had her in slightly and then released her from his grasp. She jumped up and grabbed a bag from the end of her bed and raced out of the room to be followed by a laughing Seamus.  
  
They drove to where the game was to take place and parked in muggle parking arrangements. They found their way to the pitch to find thousands of people already in the stands, and more on their way. "We've got really good seats, up near the Top Box," Seamus said to Lily, picking her up in his arms and Lily had the briefest of thoughts about her father and dismissed it easily as stupidity, He's making up for not being around to stop Petunia's tortures. Seamus carried Lily up the stairs to their seats, telling her who everyone was that kept stopping them on the way up. Dozens of wizards said hello and called out to Seamus on the way up. Lily found herself memorizing them and categorizing them by who looked friendly and trustworthy, which most of them did, a couple looked annoyed but called out to her father on principal.  
  
They sat down and waited, watching as the seats filled up and the two next to them stayed empty. The game was about to start when a voice called out to Seamus. "Seamus, seeing you more then once outside of the office, this is beginning to start a world record," said a familiar voice as both Seamus and Lily looked up to find Harold Potter standing at the end of the aisle with James.  
  
"Harold, you knew you'd be seein' me today as I gave you those tickets when my wife and Petunia decided not to come," Seamus said standing up and giving Harold a friendly hug.  
  
"Yes, yes, I did. I just like making jokes of you, since before that the last times I'd seen you were at your wedding and at mine; that is outside the office," Harold said sitting next to Seamus and James sat next to Lily. Seamus and Harold carried on like that until the game started.  
  
"Nice to see you again Lily," James said facing her, pretty much ignoring his father as he talked with Seamus.  
  
"And you James," Lily said watching him quietly as she sort of absorbed her surroundings a bit more.  
  
"I understand this is your first quidditch game, correct?" James asked smiling as a light sort of shone from his eyes.  
  
"Yes, my dad explained quidditch to me for the first time after a boy in Madam Malkin's asked me about my letter. He started going on about quidditch and I didn't know what it was, felt rather embarrassed," Lily said as color crept up on her cheeks.  
  
"Really? Sirius was telling me about a girl he met in Malkin's on the same day that we were there; I don't imagine it was you were it?" James asked looking interested.  
  
"Sirius Black?" Lily asked and at James' nod continued, "Then yes, that was me, why, what did he say?"  
  
"Nothing really, just said you had the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen, and I must say he's got a point," James said smiling at her again, causing her to blush yet again. "You're blushing? Why? Hasn't anyone ever said that to you before?" he asked confused at her reaction.  
  
"Actually no, quite the opposite," Lily said and smiled meekly.  
  
"What? Who's been telling lies to you Lil?" James asked looking rather noble as if he'd be jumping up to defend her honor any minute.  
  
"No one, just always known I'm not pretty or anything," Lily mumbled quite ready to change the subject.  
  
James saw her apprehension and decided to change the subject back to quidditch and Lily was visibly grateful. James started spouting about the teams, how Ireland were the leading scorers in the league and how Puddlemere was going to be close to a push over, though they might get the snitch before Ireland. James explained the rules and such of quidditch again, just to make sure that Lily understood. Then the game started.  
  
It was fast paced and exciting. Lily was having a lot of fun listening to James and watching him jump up and down. Twice Ireland's seeker was thought to have seen the snitch but was only pulling a Wronski Feint causing the Puddlemere seeker to crash into the ground. The medi-wizards had a hard time awakening him. When Puddlemere awakened the game began again with Ireland in the lead by 50 points. The Puddlemere seeker suddenly began a dive and Ireland followed him.  
  
"He's seen the snitch!" James screamed and as it turned out the Puddlemere seeker had seen the snitch and Ireland was closing in. The Puddlemere seeker's hand was stretched out to the maximum and a man in the Top Box was giving play by play of the action. "SMYTHE'S CAPTURED THE SNITCH! PUDDLEMERE UNITED HAS WON! PUDDLEMERE 300, IRELAND 200! PUDDLEMERE HAS WON!!!" a voice called out over the stadium.  
  
"James, James, you predicted the game you know, you said that Puddlemere might get the snitch before Ireland," Lily said loudly so James could hear over all the noise. "Lucky guess! It's all really practical if you look at the statistics," James said close to Lily's ear so that she could hear him. Lily just smiled at him, as if to say, 'Whatever you say, James, whatever you say.' James smiled and laughed and thought, Too bad the game was so short.why am I thinking that? Strange.  
  
"Seamus, you and Lily should come over for dinner tonight!" Harold said loudly, "Besides, she and James are getting along well, and Emily has been meaning to invite you for years, but you never leave the office!" he was trying to convince Seamus who was about to say no when Harold said, "It would give Lily the chance to see a Wizard house before she goes off to school," and he said it so that Lily heard and it piqued her interest.  
  
"Dad, please?! I really would like it! I haven't seen a real wizard family as there's been nothing magic in our house before I got my things! Please Dad?" Lily asked excitedly and she could tell he was about to cave.  
  
"Oh, alright, might as well," Seamus sighed and caught Lily in midair as she jumped up to give him a hug. "Well, if you want to go to dinner we should go now and find a muggle phone so I can call Abby," Seamus said and put Lily down, and off they went to the Potter's house in Godric's Hollow for dinner.  
  
They arrived in Godric's Hollow just about 5 that afternoon. It was quite a nice house, old and interesting; it looked like it had been handed down like a family heirloom. Lily fell in love with it as soon as she stepped inside. It was full of both Muggle items and of course all sorts of Wizards items as it was a wizards' house. The moment Lily walked in she was amazed. There were hard wood floors, almost perfectly maintained antiques, it was beautiful, and an adult's dream but a kid's nightmare, well depending upon the kid, but Lily thought it was a guarantee that James didn't like the house at all.  
  
"Your house is great Mr. Potter! I love it," Lily said excitedly as she twirled about looking at the rafters.  
  
"Lily, just call me Harold, Mr. Potter is so formal," Harold said and ruffled her hair in a fatherly fashion.  
  
"Alright, Harold," Lily said and felt as if she wanted to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny Lily?" James asked looking confused.  
  
"Does your father have a purple crayon?" Lily asked and snorted into her father's stomach laughing.  
  
Seamus understood his daughter's joke and laughed too. Harold and James stood there looking confused. "Harold and the Purple Crayon is a muggle children's book. Harold is a toddler that runs around drawing things with a purple crayon, a kind of muggle drawing tool," Seamus explained as Lily resurfaced her face just about as bright as her hair.  
  
Harold laughed, "A toddler huh? Well, Emily'll tell you that I'm practically a toddler," he said and continued laughing. "We better go tell her there'll be two more for dinner, so she doesn't kick my arse for inviting you," he stated, calming down a bit and beckoning them to the kitchen.  
  
Behind the stove stood a very pretty woman, short, but very pretty none the less; she had curly dark brown hair and light blue eyes framed by thick black lashes, no need for mascara here. She had a wonderful smile and for some reason, freckles, lots of them. "Harold, dear, you're home. and you've brought Seamus! Oh, this is right wonderful!" Emily exclaimed as she turned from the stove and rushed over, enveloping Seamus in a warm hug. "And your daughter! Lily right? Or is this Petunia?" Emily asked looking down at Lily.  
  
"I'm Lily ma'am. Petunia is at home, grounded, with my mum," Lily said, feeling rather liked in this house.  
  
"Of course, I didn't think the name Petunia fit you at all, I imagine it fits your sister rather well considering that Lily fits you extremely well. Oh and call me Emily, or mum, doesn't matter which, ma'am is so formal," Emily said crouching down and lightly pinching Lily's cheek.  
  
"You're right about Petunia," Lily whispered to Emily, receiving a laugh from her and a stern look from Seamus. "Well it's true Dad, and you know it," Lily said, looking up at him.  
  
James got the distinct impression that Petunia wasn't going to be a topic for very much longer so he changed it, to quidditch. "Mum, the game was amazing, shorter then I expected, but amazing. Ireland was scoring like crazy and O'Toole kept pulling Feints on Smythe and knocking him out cold, but Smythe turned around and not twenty minutes after the last time he crashed into the ground caught the snitch! Ireland scored 200, and Puddlemere got 300. It was great!" James explained quickly, everyone soon forgetting about Petunia.  
  
"Glad you enjoyed your self James," Seamus said and ruffled his already unruly hair.  
  
"O' course I enjoyed myself, its quidditch! I had an amazing time, thank you Mr. Evans for giving Dad the tickets!" James said, understanding the look he was receiving from both his parents.  
  
"You're quite welcome James, I'm glad you could come and entertain my Lily while your father and I were talking," Seamus said smiling, his eyes shining down happily at the boy.  
  
"Speaking of talking, James, why don't you show Lily around a little while your mother and I catch up on things with Seamus," Harold said sending Seamus and Emily meaningful looks.  
  
"Okay, c'mon Lil, I'll show you my room," James said quickly and grabbed her hand and practically dragged her out of the room to the laughter of the adults. They ran up two flights of stairs and down a long hall before James threw open the door at the end that read:  
  
James' Room  
  
Enter at your own RISK!!  
  
James' room was rather nicely furnished, a four poster bed in one corner, Victorian bureau and wardrobe along one wall, and moving pictures of quidditch teams on the walls. "Oh my, they move," Lily said standing just inside the door, utterly shell-shocked at this discovery.  
  
"Of course they move! Don't muggle pictures move?" James asked confused.  
  
"No, not at all, they're stationary. Strange," Lily said watching the pictures, not noticing the other things in James' room yet. James shook his head, Pictures that don't move? Muggles are so odd. Lily finally began to notice the other strange things in the room, like James' broomstick, a sneakoscope, and other moving pictures. "Is that a broomstick? One that flies?" Lily asked completely in awe.  
  
"Yes, and of course you haven't flown having grown up at a muggle, do you want to try?" James asked her challengingly taking hold of the ash handle.  
  
"It's dangerous right?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes, very, but if you reckon you can't do it, maybe you shouldn't," James said beginning to lean the broom back against the wall.  
  
"I can do it if you can," Lily stated, trying to hide her fear.  
  
"Alright, let's go then, there's a small wood behind the house where Sirius and I fly so that the muggles don't see us when he's over," James said, grabbing his broom and ushering her out of the room. They walked downstairs, past the drawing room where Seamus and Harold were talking business and out the backdoor into the field beyond. There was a small lake off to one side and the wood was on the other half a football (or quidditch) field away. They got to the wood and James demonstrated how to use the broom, for Lily's sake, then came back down and handed her the broom. "It's easy enough, you'll like it," James said to her.  
  
Lily was apprehensive but thought, How hard can this be if James can do it? She mounted the broom and let it hover for a moment before leaning forward a bit and shooting forward, and up a little higher, weaving in and out of the trees. "This is amazing James!" Lily exclaimed as she went a little higher.  
  
"Be careful Lily! Don't want to have to send you to hospital," James said slightly worried at Lily's tree weaving techniques. "If you're actually controlling the broom, I'd say you'd make a good chaser some day," he said as she came down in a lazy spiral.  
  
There was a noise behind James and suddenly a great big large something jumped on him with a loud thud. James heard Lily gasp and then laughing, a very familiar laughing. "Sirius Black! What on earth are you doing here?" James asked punching him lightly on the shoulder and pushing him off him.  
  
"I saw you walking out to the paddock with my omnioculars from last years World Cup carrying your broom, being trailed by a girl who looked remarkably like the girl I met in Madam Malkin's a few weeks ago," Sirius said standing and beating the dirt off his pants. He looked over at Lily and saw her looking appalled, laughed and said, "So it is thy fair Lily of the gorgeous green eyes," and then he bowed rather exaggeratedly and wound up doing a somersault and landing on his ass, causing them all to burst into laughter. Sirius looked up at Lily then, as she laughed and said, "She laughs! Oh she laughs! What a sweeter sound I've never heard!" He stood up and walked over to her and she stopped laughing though there was a light in her eyes, and he grasped her hand and kissed it.  
  
Lily pulled her hand free from Sirius' grasp and was blushing, having never been treated like this before. "I say if you weren't planning to be a wizard you should be in movies, you're a great actor," Lily said smiling and looked over at James who had a strange smile upon his face that looked rather forced.  
  
"Movies? You mean Muggle pictures? Those films that my mum goes to see and comes back in hysterics because so and so are attractive," Sirius asked scratching his head.  
  
"Yes, well sort of. There are all kinds of different types of movies. It sounds like your mum goes to romantic ones, but there are other ones too, action, war films, comedies, horror films. They're entertainment that can be repeated over and over again without problems," Lily explained, still holding James' broomstick.  
  
"Sounds interesting, maybe you should show us sometime?" Sirius asked sounding intrigued.  
  
"Maybe," Lily smiled, feeling happier then she had for years. What's this? I barely know them! Maybe it's just finally good to have real friends, Lily thought and then sighed quietly.  
  
James had been watching her face and wondered what caused her happiness to flicker and a shadow to be drawn over her face before clearing. James found himself wanting to ask her why and then shook himself. "We should probably being going back, don't want Lily's father to worry about her," James said breaking the silence before Sirius could start up another joke.  
  
"That's probably best," Lily agreed and began to head out of the wood after James and Sirius.  
  
"Hey James, you think I could stay over tonight?" Sirius asked as they headed up to the house.  
  
"I don't know, I can ask," James said quietly, wondering why he was too troubled by Sirius' charming of Lily and causing her to laugh.  
  
Sirius quietly wondered what was wrong with James having been friends with him since they were babies and never having seen James act like he was. It was strange and Sirius was going to try to cure it.  
  
They walked up to the house and found that Seamus had been looking for Lily and couldn't find her. Emily looked like she wanted to clobber James for not telling them where they were going and for bringing out his broom without permission. They conveniently left out letting Lily fly because that would have gotten James into more trouble. Sirius was welcomed with a hug and kiss on the head followed by an invite to dinner and to stay the night. About ten minutes after they came back inside dinner was ready and the table was set and everyone sat down to eat.  
  
It wasn't a quiet dinner like Lily was used to. It was loud, rambunctious and completely enjoyable. The food was delicious and Sirius flattered Emily rather dramatically for almost 5 minutes before James threw some potatoes at him and told him to stop being such a brown noser. Which caused Sirius to throw some potatoes back and before it could become a full scale food fight Emily pulled her wand from her pocket and said "Imobulus," while pointing it at the food and said, "James, Sirius, you'll want to be nice or I won't let Sirius stay the night," which blackmailed them into behaving for about twenty minutes so that the meal could conclude.  
  
James asked later if Lily wanted to stay but Seamus couldn't be convinced. He said, "Tomorrow is Lily's last day to spend with her mother for 10 months, Abby would be quite disagreeable if I didn't bring Lily home tonight."  
  
James tried one more tactic; "I'm sure mum would let you both stay then you could go early and still have the day to spend with Lily's mum!" he looked rather desperate.  
  
"I'm sorry James, truly I am, because I know Emily wouldn't mind at all, but I can't, I have to work early and by the time you three would get to be Lily and I would have to leave again, its better that we just go now. Besides you'll see her the day after tomorrow every day for 10 months, you might get sick of her," Seamus reasoned and as James could find no holes in his reasoning, couldn't fight the decision.  
  
Good byes were said and see you soon too. Lily and Seamus got into their car and drove back home, Lily fell asleep soon after they started home. Seamus carried her inside and tucked her into bed. "Goodnight my Water Lily, see you in the morning," Seamus said and kissed her forehead.  
  
"G'night Dad," Lily mumbled before tumbling into a strange dream filled sleep. She dreamed a great many things that she wouldn't remember in the morning. A dance where she was in the arms of James all night. Watching from a high tower while three large animals and one tiny one roamed the edge of a forest and worrying about those animals. Finally a baby and a bright green light that woke her from her dreams as the sun hit her face in the morning. All Lily remembered when she woke was being desperately afraid and scared for the baby but nothing else and the dream soon slipped from her mind as the day started. 


	4. A Trainride, a Sorting & a Feast

Author's Note: This Chapter is quite long, I apologize for that. I have the bit following this written out on paper, I just have to type it up, which may or may not take a while. I dunno it depends. I just had my tonsils out and I got a week worth of homework in all my classes and I might wind up writer's blocking myself until it gets done. So, please read and review, I'd like 10 reviews before I post the next chapter. That shouldn't be too hard to ask!! R&R!!! Please! ~ Frankie ~  
  
Chapter 4: A Train ride, a Sorting and a Feast  
  
The next day passed at an abysmal rate. Petunia found new poison to chuck at her and did it silently. "Daddy's girl, daddy's girl!" Petunia chanted softly as she walked by Lily's room that morning after he'd gone to work and Abigail was downstairs working on breakfast for her girls. It was then that Lily figured out what Petunia's problem was; the girl was jealous.  
  
"What do you care Petunia? Mum loves you to death!" Lily retaliated for the first time in her life, found herself shocked at her daring. Must be James and Sirius' influence, she thought.  
  
"I don't care you little pipsqueak! You're a freak; you and Dad are bloody freaks! You will always be freaks, horrible abominations to the name of humans," Petunia screeched angrily, not understanding why Lily's words actually hurt. She stormed away, leaving Lily in pain and ready to cry.  
  
Lily went to her room and sat in front of her owl's cage which she had decided to name Niobe, which she found in A History of Magic. Niobe was the name of an interesting woman who began the crusade for muggle rights twenty years before hand and died for her troubles. "Niobe, why does Petunia torture me so?" Lily asked holding her hand up to the cage. Niobe hooted softly and moved closer to Lily's hand and nipped it affectionately as if to say, Don't worry about her, she's just jealous. Lily smiled and picked up One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi and began to read where she left off.  
  
The next morning came quickly after Lily went to bed and felt like she had hardly fallen asleep before having to be woken up again. Seamus woke her early and told her to go through everything to make sure that she hadn't forgotten anything. Lily hadn't and was ready to go within an hour. She said good bye to Petunia and Abigail and said she'd see them in the summer.  
  
The drive to King's Cross was relatively long. Lily passed out after a third of the journey was finished only to be awoken when Seamus has parked the car and was unloading her trunk and Niobe's cage. Lily, who hadn't been to King's Cross before asked, "What did the ticket say again Dad?" as she looked at all the numbers on the wall.  
  
"It's Platform nine and three quarters and the train leaves at eleven, so you've got twenty minutes to get on the train and stow your trunk," Seamus said loading it on to a trolley and placing it on top of the trunk. They walked down the platform until they came to a space in the wall three quarters of the way down from platform nine. Seamus walked close to the barrier and motioned Lily close, "Now, all you've got to do is push the trolley into the wall, it will sort of dissolve and the platform will come into view. It's best to do at a bit of a run if your nervous, and I'll follow right after to make sure you get through all right," he said quietly gesturing at the wall.  
  
Lily nodded and took hold of the trolley and started to jog towards the wall all the while thinking, I'm going to crash! She closed her eyes and waited for the crash and realizing she hadn't opened her eyes to find a shinny red steam engine on the tracks before her and a sign above the entrance to the platform that said, Hogwarts Express- 11 o'clock, and Seamus appeared directly below the sign seconds later grinning from ear to ear. He ruffled her hair gently and said, "C'mon lets get your things into the train," and directed the trolley towards the train.  
  
"Oy! Lily! Over here!" Sirius's voice called from a compartment near the back of the train, his head sticking out the window waving at them. James' head appeared seconds later, he was waving too; it made for quite a comical scene as they tried to get unstuck to allow Lily into the compartment. Lily laughed and smiled at the two of them, stress about the trip easing.  
  
"It's good to see the two of you," Lily said grateful to them being real, and that Petunia wouldn't be anywhere near her for 10 whole months. They watched as Seamus hefted the trunk into the compartment and placed Niobe on a seat near the window.  
  
"Lily, now, be a good girl, or at least as good as these two blokes will let you be, have lots of fun, and come home with your head a bit fuller okay?" Seamus said and pulled her into a warm hug.  
  
"I'll try Dad. I'm really going to miss you," Lily said, holding him tightly.  
  
"I know, I'll miss you too. I will try to set Petunia straight this year, so maybe she'll be a bit nicer when you come home," Seamus said seriously which earned him questioning looks from James and Sirius. "O' course there are no guarantees, but I will try," he said again, and kissed her forehead. "Send owls every so often, tell me how school is going if you get the chance and if Snape's son does anything to you let me know and I'll come tear his head off," Seamus said the last bit furiously and gave her another squeeze.  
  
"I imagine I can handle that slime ball," Lily said and smiled at the thought of teaching Serverus Snape a lesson he wouldn't soon forget.  
  
"I love you Lily, have a good time," Seamus said as he stepped off the train, "See you when school ends as I imagine you'll want to stay for Christmas this year," he smiled at her in a gentle and loving way.  
  
"I love you too Dad, what's happening at Christmas?" Lily asked sounding confused.  
  
"Don't worry, Professor Dumbledore will explain everything when you get to school," Seamus said and walked away backwards waving to where Harold and Emily Potter stood with a short woman with dark hair and dark eyes that resembled Sirius.  
  
"Is that your mum Sirius? Next to James' parents?" Lily asked looking back at the boy who was sitting across from James near the inner door.  
  
Sirius leaned forward and looked out, "Yup, that's me mum. Crazy woman, you shoulda seen what she tried to get me for dress robes, oy, it was silly," he said shaking his head in disgust.  
  
James laughed, "What was it pink and purple polka dots?" he asked smirking at Sirius.  
  
"No, thank Merlin my mum's got more taste then that," Sirius said and visibly shuddered.  
  
The train started to move and the three jumped up and waved to their parents from the window. Mrs. Black broke down into tears and instantly apparated back home. They all sat back down and James asked Lily, "What did your Dad mean by setting Petunia straight?"  
  
Lily blushed and said, "Oh nothing, just she's my big sister and she's a little mean and stuff, it's nothing," he could tell she was uncomfortable and got the impression that Petunia was the one who was telling Lily that she wasn't pretty and such.  
  
Sirius looked concerned for a fraction of a second before asking, "Do either of you want to play Exploding Snap?"  
  
"What's that?" Lily asked looking interested.  
  
"It's a card game that the cards explode eventually and it's really fun," Sirius said trying to convince them.  
  
"Maybe a little later," Lily said, not quite sure about anything that exploded being fun.  
  
A couple minutes later a boy their age stepped into the compartment and asked, "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." He seemed really nervous and Lily felt for him.  
  
"Sure, I'm Lily Evans, this is James Potter and Sirius Black," Lily said curling her legs underneath her.  
  
"Remus Lupin," the boy said. He had short mouse brown hair, pale gray eyes, a pale face and he looked like he had recently been ill.  
  
"Nice to meet you Remus," Lily smiled kindly at him, which seemed to cheer him a bit.  
  
"And you as well," Remus smiled at them, waking his face up and making him look both cheerful and mischievous at the same time; looked like he was in need of a good laugh though.  
  
"Play quidditch?" James asked, wondering whether the boy was from a wizard or muggle family.  
  
"Oh yes! I love it. I was going to go to the Puddlemere and Ireland game a few days ago but I got sick and had to miss it," Remus said and looked deeply disappointed.  
  
"Oh it was a good game. Lily and I saw it, had great seats, up near the Top Box thanks to her father," James boasted not really meaning to brag.  
  
Lily blushed, "Oh hush you. I didn't even know what quidditch was until a month ago," she said trying to make James stop talking about seeing the game, unless he was planning to give Remus a play by play of the action.  
  
Remus looked confused, "But if you're from muggle parents how did you see a game?"  
  
"Oh, my dad's a wizard and my mum's not. She was quite shocked to find that my dad was a wizard. I met Sirius in Madam Malkin's shop and he talked consistently about quidditch and I asked my father about it and he said he'd try to take me to a game next summer but managed to get tickets and took me. It was a lot of fun," Lily explained and Remus nodded, slightly less confused.  
  
"So your Dad didn't tell your mom that he's a wizard until a month ago?" Remus asked quietly, trying to get the details straight.  
  
"No, she told her when he proposed but she thought that it was a joke and didn't believe him until my latter came," Lily explained to Remus who finally understood and nodded.  
  
"I wouldn't go spouting your life story around like that Evans, someone might take advantage of it," said a pale, pointy faced by with a drawling voice and while blonde hair from the doorway of the compartment.  
  
James and Sirius both jumped to their feet, their hands on their pockets where their wands were. James spoke first, looking as if he was trying to fight the urge to vomit, "What do you want Malfoy?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you Potter, Evans is the mudblood," Malfoy said while Serverus Snape stood just behind him. Lily knew that what the pale boy had said was decidedly nasty as even Remus pulled his wand from his pocket.  
  
"You scum sucking slime ball, go back to where ever you came from, preferably hell," Lily said calmly as an older red headed boy with a small shiny silver badge pinned on his robes came into the area around their compartment.  
  
"What is going on here? Why do you first years have your wands out?" the red haired boy asked looking distressed.  
  
Malfoy turned to look at the boy and dismissed him off hand, "None of your business," he said shortly and turned back to the group.  
  
"Hold it there boy. I'm a prefect, you have to listen to me," the boy said and Malfoy turned back around.  
  
"Let me see," Malfoy said, "red hair, freckles and a hand me down robe, you be a Weasley. Get lost you're not needed here," Malfoy said.  
  
"Now wait just a second, it seems to me that you are trying to get into trouble Mr. Malfoy. You'll be reported when we arrive at the school," the boy called Weasley said.  
  
Malfoy's eyes flashed menacingly and he grabbed Snape by the shoulder, who had been staring at Lily again in the disgusting fashion he was taken to, and dragged him down the hallway to their own compartment. They watched as the two rude annoying boys walked back down the hallway before the Weasley boy turned to ask, "What exactly did Mr. Malfoy do?" as he could see that no one had been physically harmed. He watched everyone as tempers flickered in their faces, and James, Sirius and Remus seemed to be speechless with rage.  
  
Lily was the one who spoke up. "He came into the compartment being awfully rude and then called me a name, 'mudblood', which means something, but I have no idea what, but it seemed rather nasty," she said looking up to see that the older boy looked just as furious as James, Sirius and Remus were.  
  
"No wonder," the boy sighed, "Mudblood is a really foul name for someone who is muggle born. It basically says that the persons got dirty common blood when it's real nonsense because wizards had to marry muggles otherwise we would have died out," the boy said looking as if he wanted to chase Malfoy down. "I'm Arthur by the way, Gryffindor prefect. I look forward to seeing you in Gryffindor. I really should get back to the compartment, if you are all alright that is," Arthur said and when he received everyone's nod walked from the compartment saying, "See you then," and headed down the corridor.  
  
As Arthur left the meaning of the term 'mudblood' sunk into Lily's brain. "Dirty, common blood," Arthur's voice echoed in her head. Remus noticed the look on Lily's face and said firmly, "Lily, don't even think twice about what that slimy git said. He's evil and vile like the rest of his family. The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin, everyone from that house has gone bad. The whole lot of 'em should get thrown out!" Remus though, could tell that Lily was letting her own thoughts which were infected not only by Malfoy's stupidity but also by someone else who shouldn't have said things similar to her, someone close to her but he didn't know who, but wanted to find out.  
  
"Yeah Lil, don't even listen to what that moron says. You'll be just as good as any 'pureblood' kid, probably better," James said reassuringly and touched her shoulder gently and smiled at her in the charming fashion that he would become famous for at Hogwarts.  
  
Lily gave the three boys a watery smile and said, "Don't worry about me, that Malfoy is an imbecile and will probably fail most of his classes for being a complete idiot and a stupid git," she then smiled again a happier smile and asked, "How about you guys teach me how to play Exploding Snap?" Sirius jumped up from his seat and opened his trunk to grab the cards.  
  
They played for quite a while before a fairly young witch came along pushing a trolley stacked and piled with sweets and candies and she asked, "Anything from the trolley dears?" Lily found herself buying a little of everything while the four of them sat around and chatted about quidditch and life before getting their letters which fascinated Lily having grown up like a muggle. Sirius told them all about how he turned his cat into a pumpkin on Halloween when he was four and how it meowed until his mother came and undid the magic. His story caused them all to laugh. James and Sirius told similar stories and Lily listened attentively and sat watching while eating a cauldron cake.  
  
It was starting to get dark outside the train when a witch about the same age as Arthur Weasley opened the door and said, "You should all get into your robes, the train will be arriving soon," she said cheerfully, and Lily noticed a silver badge similar to Arthur's pinned on her robes. "I'm Molly." a loud crash from down the hall interrupted her, "Be right there Arthur! See you if you're in Gryffindor!" the girl called and ran down the corridor to sort out Arthur and whatever that crash was. Lily laughed and closed the door to the compartment.  
  
They all grabbed their robes from their trunks and put them on. Lily sat and watched Niobe while the boys changed and was coincidentally able to see James in the reflection on the window and she blushed, focusing again on Niobe who seemed to hoot with quiet laughter when the color started to creep up Lily's cheeks.  
  
In what seemed like no time at all the train was slowing down and a voice came loudly into the compartments and corridor, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train it will be taken to the school separately."  
  
Lily, James, Sirius and Remus exited the train onto the platform with the rest of the school and Lily heard a familiar voice calling, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" It was Hagrid's voice calling and he was a large looming shadow at the end of the platform using a lamp as a beacon. A group started to gather around him and he asked, "Every one here? Good, let's go," and he started down the path to the lake, "No more 'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called as they approached the shore. Hagrid had his boat to himself and he looked around making sure there were no stragglers and called for the boats to start forward.  
  
Lily, James, Sirius and Remus shared a boat on the way across the lake, and together got their first look at Hogwarts Castle. The light shimmered in the windows and the many turrets and towers appeared as they came from behind an out cropping on the lake. There was a chorus of 'oohs and ahhs' from the students. "Wow, it's beautiful," Lily sighed. The forest could be seen off to one side looking ominous. Shadows of other features of the grounds could be seen around the castle. It was amazing as well as beautiful.  
  
They got out of the boats and climbed up a stone staircase where Hagrid knocked on the wooden door at the top twice. The door opened to reveal a fairly old and wizened looking wizard. He looked sternly down at them and introduced himself. "I am Professor Fairweather, and Deputy Headmaster of this school. You are to wait here while we prepare for you to be sorted into your houses. They are; Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. While you wait you'll probably want to smarten yourselves up a bit," he said and walked back through the door he'd come from while Hagrid had disappeared.  
  
A riot of rumors started immediately. "My brothers told me we have to face trolls!" a girl screeched which caused chaos.  
  
Lily sighed and fought the urge to laugh, "It's just a hat!" she said shaking her head at the noise the back of the group was creating.  
  
"How do you know that?" a small boy with a pointed nose and beady dark eyes asked, visibly shaking.  
  
"I read it in Hogwarts, A History," Lily said and the boy turned and started telling people around him, which caused Lily to sigh again and want to put her head on one of her friends shoulders and sleep.  
  
"You okay Lil?" Remus asked her.  
  
"Yeah, just tired, nervous, excited, all that," Lily said to him and the others as she rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the sleep in them.  
  
Just then the door opened again and Professor Fairweather said, "Please form two lines and follow me," and led them into the Great Hall. At the far end were the teacher's tables where the Headmaster, Hagrid and other teachers sat waiting for the first years to enter. Their were for other long tables in the hall, one for each house, which were full of other students.  
  
The students walked down the aisle between the tables to where the teachers sat, Dumbledore caught James' eye and winked. Professor Fairweather held a scroll in his hands and a stool; on the stool he set a patched and frayed hat. The hat 'sat up' and a tear in the brim opened wide and it began to sing:  
  
I might not be so pretty,  
  
But looks they can deceive,  
  
I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,  
  
And I'm intelligent indeed.  
  
'Twas Gryffindor who gave me life,  
  
And had me to decide,  
  
Whose house you'd belong in,  
  
Once he lost his life.  
  
I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,  
  
And I'll tell you where you'll go,  
  
For each of Hogwarts Founder's,  
  
Had different qualities to show.  
  
Gryffindor's were brave,  
  
Prized for boldness and daring,  
  
Their chivalry and nerve.  
  
Hufflepuff valued those,  
  
Who were just, true and loyal;  
  
Those that worked the hardest,  
  
And were unafraid of toil.  
  
Ravenclaw sought those;  
  
Of wise and ready mind,  
  
The witty and the clever,  
  
Who are a fairer find.  
  
Slytherin wanted ones with great ambition;  
  
Cunning folk who'd use any means  
  
To achieve their power-hungry ends.  
  
So just put me on top your heads  
  
If you've got what they did seek,  
  
I'll place you where you ought to be,  
  
And not turn another cheek.  
  
For I know better then you sense,  
  
And what I say is true,  
  
I can see inside the fence  
  
That you've built up all around you!  
  
(Author's Note: I know this is really bad and I can't rhyme at all. If you haven't read the books you're nuts to be reading this first! So, go back and read them and you'll see the master at Sorting Hat songs, J.K. Rowling. I am just a lowly fanfic author!!!)  
  
The whole school burst into applause as the Hat fell silent. Professor Fairweather took the hat from the stool, unrolled the scroll in his hand and called out, "Abbott, Ryan." A short blonde boy with fear-filled grey eyes headed up to the front of the lines. He sat down on the stool and Professor Fairweather placed the hat upon his head. There was a moment of silence before the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" and the boy climbed down off the stool and went to join the clapping Hufflepuff table where a older girl of the same coloring clapped him on the shoulder and said, "Welcome to Hufflepuff brother!"  
  
"Allen, David," became the first Ravenclaw and was welcomed in much the same fashion as "Abbott, Ryan" had been welcomed to Hufflepuff. "Ashley, Connor," followed "Allen, David," to Ravenclaw and "Avery, Alana," became the first Slytherin, and received boos from all the tables but Slytherin who clapped and cheered.  
  
"Black, Sirius," was called and Lily, James and Remus watched him 'swagger' up to the stool, plop down, and before Professor Fairweather could place the hat on his head he called out, "BOO!" which caused a number of the group to burst into laughter, Fairweather to look at him disapprovingly, and Dumbledore to grin. Fairweather placed the hat on Sirius's head and it waited a second before saying, "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat was whipped off and Sirius went to join the loudest table by far who cheered and clapped extravagantly.  
  
"Bones, Sheldon," went to Hufflepuff. "Brown, Heather," became the first girl to go to Gryffindor. "Cartwright, Alison," and "Clooney, Rosemary," went to the Hufflepuff table. "Crabbe, Henry," went to Slytherin, and "Driver, Sydney," went to Ravenclaw.  
  
Fairweather waited until it was quiet and called, "Evans, Lily," and Lily stood up straight, walked down the aisle and Sirius called, "Don't trip now Lily!" which received laughter and Lily gave him a cool look. She sat down on the stool and listened as the Sorting Hat was put on her head. "Well, well, well, another Evans. I know where to put you," the hat whispered to her before shouting to the crowd, "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily smiled broadly and took off the hat and went and joined the table opposite Sirius.  
  
A "Felsham, Jane" followed Lily to Gryffindor, sat beside her and chatted a little. "Figg, Arabella," was called up and Sirius honored her with a whistle, which she ignored and became a Ravenclaw to Sirius's disappointment, though she sent him a smile after wards. "Finch, Kevin," went to Hufflepuff. "Grant, Minerva," and "Hall, Andrew" went to Ravenclaw.  
  
"Lestrange, Leonard," and "Lestrange, Lisabeth," went to Slytherin, looking rather identical. "Lindsey, Lawrence," was called and a taller first year looked menacingly at him and looked tempted to trip him but didn't, though it looked close. He was put in Gryffindor, which seemed to anger the girl even more. Next was "Lupin, Remus," who almost tripped on Snape's out stretched foot, but saw it in time and was able to avoid it, went up the aisle and sat on the stool. The hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!" and Sirius and Lily cheered particularly loud and Remus looked excited and went to join them.  
  
"Malfoy, Lucious," was called and there was absolute silence, though Sirius looked like he was about to yell out something but Lily looked sternly at him saying clearly, "You've said enough tonight!" and he didn't say anything. The hat didn't even go all the way over Malfoy's head before it screamed "SLYTHERIN!" and he went to the table and Sirius could be heard, though barely, saying, "Scum sucker!" Lily laughed, at that, she had to, and it was what she'd called the vile boy. "Patil, Victoria," went to Hufflepuff next.  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter," was next. He was a small boy, with beady eyes, brown hair and pointed rat like face. He tripped completely and landed on his face, turning bright red. He gathered himself and walked up to the stool and sat down, the hat over his head. The silence gathered, a minute passed and the hat hadn't said anything. Two minutes, at three the hall started whispering, "Maybe he got on the wrong train!" Malfoy said viciously, the whole hall hearing it in the quiet; Pettigrew's face getting redder beneath the shadow of the hat. When five minutes had passed the hat finally opened its mouth and said, though sounding thoroughly unconvinced, "GRYFFINDOR!" The boy sighed, took off the hat and went to the Gryffindor table to a much subdued cheering.  
  
"Potter, James" was called, and James looked over at the Gryffindor table where his friends sat and walked up to the stool, sat down and placed the hat on his head. "Well, well. James Potter, wondered when Harold's son would be coming to Hogwarts. I see a lot of strength here, courage, yes, determination, and. ahh, interesting, very interesting." the hat trailed off. James thought at those words, What's interesting? Can't you just put me with my friends?! The hat seemed to laugh and he said, "Yes, it will happen... GRYFFINDOR!" it called the last word to the school and James took off the hat without a second thought and went to join his loudly cheering friends.  
  
"Rickman, Brittany," joined the Ravenclaws and "Snape, Serverus," like Malfoy joined Slytherin, though he seemed to look over at Lily, again, in the fashion he was accustomed too before joining Lucious at the table. "Spears, Narcissa," joined the Slytherin's as well. She walked over to the table with a look of smug satisfaction on her face and sat near "Avery, Alana" and "Lestrange, Lisabeth." "Sutton, Tinker," went to the Hufflepuff's and lastly, "Tudor, Elizabeth" the girl who was angry about the "Lindsey, Lawrence," decision, joined Gryffindor as well and shot daggers at him from down the table.  
  
(A/N: Yes, there are a lot of students! I named all the first years, any other students named are older!)  
  
Professor Fairweather carried the Sorting Hat and the stool out of the Great Hall while Professor Dumbledore stood up and addressed the students. "Welcome to the start of another year at Hogwarts. I hope you all enjoyed your summers and are ready to fill back up those empty minds of yours. I have a few start of term notices to give out. Firstly, the forest on the grounds is strictly forbidden to all students due to the dangerous creatures contained within its boundaries, second, magic is not to be used in the hallways during passing periods, and third, our caretaker Mr. Apollyon Pringle has asked that dungbombs not be let off in the corridors, and are punishable with detention. Now, let the feast begin!" he said and sat down with those last words.  
  
Lily looked down at the table to find that it was covered in all sorts of delicious looking foods. Chicken, ham, roasts of different kinds, puddings, etc. Everyone was grabbing off them and piling their plates with food. The hall was roaring with chatter, laughter and shouting. Everyone was excited and happy. Even Lily forgot about worrying about her father, mother and sister and ate, talking with Sirius, Remus, James, and Jane.  
  
Slowly the plates cleared and desserts sprang up out of nowhere. Those were demolished with about the same efficiency as the other food had been. The students became sleepy and laden with lots of food. Sirius even started to pass out on Remus's shoulder while they waited for Dumbledore to finish eating. When he was done the plates cleared and he stood again, "Have a good night students," he called and there was a scramble for the doors to the entrance hall.  
  
A familiar voice called out to them, "Gryffindor first years this way please!" and Arthur Weasley's smiling face greeted them. He lead them to the main stair and said, "This is the easiest way to Gryffindor Tower, be careful, the staircases like to change without warning." He led them though passages and warned them of trick stairs that fooled students into sinking into them; older students jumped usually these stairs out of habit. He finally led them to the end of a corridor where a large portrait of a large lady dressed in pink was hung. "This is the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, you can only get in with a password, and the past word at the moment is, 'Merlin's Beard.' Don't forget the password or you'll be locked out," he finished as the portrait swung forward to reveal a large opening in the wall. They followed him into the passage and listened to Arthur talk again. "This is the common room, where you'll probably spend most of your time out of classes studying and being with other Gryffindors. Do not let any other students into the portrait hole. Dormitories are up those stairs, you'll find that yours are marked first years, girls or boys, which ever you are. Any questions? Good, then good night!" Arthur Weasley said and walked over to where the Molly girl from the train said and mussed her hair affectionately, sitting across from her.  
  
Lily yawned and decided it was time for her to get to bed; she walked over to Remus, Sirius and James and said, "Good night boys. I'll see you for breakfast in the morning," and she walked away leaving them to their own devices.  
  
Most of the other Gryffindor's decided the same as Lily. They didn't really see the magnificent paintings on the walls, the potentially comfy chairs and couches, the warm fire, and the all around beautiful appearance of the common room. They climbed the stairs to their dormitories as if sleep walking, barely noticed the four-poster beds and the hangings to give them privacy from each other. They just found their belongings and changed into their pajamas and climbed into the warm beds and fell asleep. 


	5. Arguments and the Potions Master

Author's Note: I really would like more reviews. I know my story seems long, but it's fairly good and has loads of details for those of you people who thrive on your imagination as I do, so please, please review! If I don't get any more reviews soon I'm going to stop writing completely! I need feedback, I'm starting to feel writers block coming on!! ~ Frankie ~  
  
Chapter 5: Arguments and the Potions Master  
  
The next morning Lily woke early, set to her internal clock, gathered up her uniform and found her way to the bathroom (loo or toilet!!). She bathes and dressed in her uniform. She deposited her pajamas in her trunk and finally realized her surroundings. She was standing in Gryffindor Tower in the first year girls' dormitory about to start her first day of class which meant no Petunia, no being called a freak by someone who that should respect familial bonds. She was surrounded by people who cared about her. This realization caused Lily to break down into tears. She sat on her bed, her legs crossed, and tears falling freely down her face. Her body started shaking and she began to sob, which caught the attention of the only other girl awake, Elizabeth Tudor.  
  
Elizabeth came over to Lily and asked, "Lily? What's wrong?" Then she sat carefully on the bed next to her waiting to see if Lily wanted to talk about what was bothering her. Elizabeth watched Lily wipe at the tears on her face and pulled the girl towards her and hugged her gently. She said, "Oh Lily! Don't worry; everything is going to be okay."  
  
It was the most general of statements yet Lily felt the weight that had been hanging on her shoulders for years ease away. She smiled, "You're quite right about that! Petunia isn't here!" she smiled and laughed happily, wiping more tears off her face. At the questioning look that Elizabeth was sending her Lily explained, "My horrible sister. She's mean to me, calls me names and bullies me all the time. She's not here and she's not a witch!"  
  
Elizabeth smiled, glad that Lily was okay, "Well that's just her loss isn't it? Not seeing how nice a person you are Lily. I have a 6th sense about these things. Now, go wash your pretty face sister, gather up your things and we'll head down to breakfast. I can't wait for classes to start and to be able to see more of this fantastic castle. Don't worry, every thing is fine. Petunia is as some ruddy muggle school learning boring muggle things and you are here at Hogwarts learning to be a witch! C'mon, cheer up!" Elizabeth exclaimed in a cheerful, bubbly and contagious way. Lily got up and washed her face, clearing away most of the signs of her tearful morning. She grabbed her things and they went down to the common room where there was just a smattering of students.  
  
Lily stopped dead in the center of the common room and took in all the details. Everything was memorized and compartmentalized for future use. "Gosh, it's amazing," she whispered setting her things on the nearest table as it was too early to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast and Lily wanted to wait for James, Sirius and Remus to come down into the common room. Lily sat there with Elizabeth for a half hour and the boys hadn't shown up yet. "I'm going to get them up!" Lily said in exasperation.  
  
"But didn't Arthur Weasley say we had to stick to our own dormitories?" Elizabeth protested, grabbing Lily's wrist to keep her from going up the staircase to the boy's dorms.  
  
"How's Arthur going to know? Or any of the prefects for that matter?" Lily asked slyly, "Besides, you don't have to follow me. I wouldn't want you screaming at Lawrence Lindsey and waking the whole of the Tower," she replied, slipping out of Elizabeth's grasp and heading up the stair, quickly finding the first year's dorms. She walked into the room, which wasn't yet trashed though looked well on its way near Sirius's things which were scattered around the bed. None of them were awake yet. She found James' things and whipped open the hangings to find him sleeping peacefully a smile on his face. "Oh Jamesy-poo! You'd better wake up NOW!" she shouted the last word in his ear causing him to jump up, breathing heavy; Lily smirked and said, "Well then, now that you're awake James, get dressed. You don't want to be any later for breakfast."  
  
With that said, Lily whipped around and started to the door, "Good morning Remus, Sirius, boys. I suggest getting dressed for breakfast. Sorry to wake you Lawrence, Peter. See you all downstairs." Then she walked down the stairs and back to the common room where sever more students had gathered and Elizabeth was stifling her laughter. A group of second years were clapping and one of the 4th year boys, Frank Longbottom, said "Go Lily," to which she replied "Thanks," and smiled.  
  
Approximately ten minutes after Lily came down the boys followed in her footsteps. James was looking extremely annoyed, he walked up to Lily and asked, "What in Merlin's beard was that for?" He was absolutely fuming; his chocolate brown eyes were gleaming with fury.  
  
Lily looked at him calmly and asked, "Whatever to you mean James?" a sweet looking smile crossing her features, that when you looked closely wasn't sweet at all.  
  
James' eyes flashed violently and he shouted, "You know perfectly well what I mean! You screamed in my ear and woke me up from a perfectly good dream!" Remus and Sirius were standing in the background, trying to decide what to do; laugh hysterically at James's overreaction or be furious along with him for being woken up themselves. It didn't work and they burst into laughter. James sent them looks that said clearly, "I'll deal with you later."  
  
Lily stood and looked at James. Her smile flashed, and she looked charming, except it wasn't charming at all, more of a malevolent smirk. James gulped uncomfortably as someone, a muggle born, said in the background, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," which made James nervous and everyone laugh. Lily finally spoke, but it was barely above a whisper, she said, "Maybe you should be wondering what you did to tick me off enough to require my presence upstairs this morning James Potter." Lily grabbed her books and left through the portrait hole.  
  
James looked exasperated and very confused, he shot a look at Remus and Sirius asking, "What did I do?" They both shrugged and James spotted Elizabeth Tudor making for the portrait hole. "Elizabeth! Wait a moment please," James called out and walked over, Remus and Sirius following.  
  
"Yes James?" Elizabeth asked stopping short of the exit, trying no to laugh at him and the other boys.  
  
"Would you happen to know what we did to annoy Lily?" Remus asked peaceably, smiling at her in a friendly fashion.  
  
"Yes I do, but I don't know if I should tell you as your display was rather hilarious," Elizabeth leaned against the wall in an amused manner, humor twinkling in her hazel eyes, a smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Please Elizabeth, would you tell us?" Sirius asked kindly, turning on the charm a bit more.  
  
"Well I guess so. She was waiting for you three for breakfast. Got to be a half hour later and she figured on waking you all up. I told her not to as Arthur Weasley said we were to stick to our own dormitories. She went up there anyway and you know the rest," Elizabeth said, smiled at them and went to find Lily in the Great Hall.  
  
"Well that explains that. I guess Lily isn't the sort to wait forever on anything. I s'pose we should apologize," James said messing up his already unruly hair as she scratched the top of his head.  
  
The three boys were about to head out when a girl came up to them, another first year they recognized as Heather Brown. "Sorry to intrude, but I couldn't help over hearing but I thought you should know being Lily's friends and all that she didn't have a good morning, was crying over something for about 15 minutes," the blonde said and left their presence.  
  
After Heather was out of ear shot Remus said, "I supposed as well that there was a particular reason Elizabeth left out that bit out. Lily probably didn't want us knowing till she was ready to tell us. So I suggest we keep quiet about that even if it's true and go apologize for our tardiness," He waited for them to nod before they went out the portrait hole and down to breakfast. The boys found their way rather quickly and entered the Hall searching for Lily. They found her near the teacher's end of Gryffindor table sitting next to Elizabeth talking. They waited until they'd stopped talking before approaching and sitting down.  
  
*************************************************  
  
When Lily left the portrait hole she was feeling rather depressed, worrying that she had alienated her best friends. Even though she and Elizabeth had that heart to heart that morning, Lily found her slightly dull for wanting to stick to one measly little rule that was rather pointless for their year; it wasn't like she was planning to do anything with the boys, to her boys still had cooties. Lily sighed and rather accidentally found her way to the Great Hall; she sat and put some toast on her plate. Breakfast was just starting that the Hall was loud. She sat there picking at her toast and got the smallest feeling of being watched before Elizabeth sat down next to her.  
  
"They asked me what they'd done wrong and I told them. I hope you don't mind," Elizabeth said, putting food on to her plate and then swiftly into her mouth. "Gosh, I'm starving; it feels like it's been ages since the feast last night," she said, noticing that Lily wasn't eating asked, "Are you okay? That Petunia thing isn't bothering you again is it?"  
  
Lily couldn't help thinking, "Geez she talks a lot," as she saw the familiar faces sit directly across from them. Elizabeth has shut up, not really expecting Lily to answer but she did, "No, that's not what's bothering me," She sent meaningful looks towards the quiet boys who were waiting for the conversation to finish before speaking themselves.  
  
When Lily looked over at them expectantly they all said at the same time, "We're sorry for sleeping late, we honestly didn't know you meant for us to wake up at a certain time and meet you. We are really sorry." They were like robots; Lily couldn't help the smirk that graced her features.  
  
"I expect you rehearsed that on the way down," Lily said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Well we thought you'd get a kick out of it and it might cheer you up," James said, smiling his most charming smile that worked on his mother when he wanted sweets really bad.  
  
Lily looked over at Elizabeth whose eyes told her, "All I told them was about how they annoyed you, not a thing about before." Lily looked back over at James, Remus and Sirius who were all giving smiles worthy of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award and she said, "I don't know what you three are talking about. Why I'd need to get a kick out of anything I don't know, but you'd better eat before it gets too cold," then she smiled and the whole incident was forgotten. They went on to talking about prank plotting on the Slytherin's, Elizabeth looking decidedly bothered by their plans though she couldn't help but laugh at the ideas that were springing from their overly imaginative minds.  
  
Prefect Molly as they had taken to calling the girl who had come into their compartment on the train and only half introduced herself was handing out their schedules. She was rather pretty and one could see why Arthur Weasley was usually found sitting next to her at meals and in the common room. She smiled at the first years as she came to them, "Hello dears, I hope you have a good year and I wish you luck on dealing with the Slytherins," she said as she scrunched up her nose in distaste at 'Slytherins' as she handed them their class schedules.  
  
Lily got hers first and understood why Molly has said that. "Oh no! Potions, ack, Double Potions with the Slytherins first today!" She said, feeling the need to wretch and removed the little amount of food she had managed to put into her body. Groans came from Elizabeth and the boys across from them.  
  
"Anything but that! I've heard that the professor teaching potions has a nasty dislike for all students but those from Slytherin House," James said in a disgusted tone of voice and scanned the Teacher's Table for a teacher nasty enough to do the job of Potions Master. None of them really fit the bill and the only two teachers any of them recognized were the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Fairweather their welcome party of the previous evening.  
  
"I wonder which one is Potions Master," Sirius said scanning the Teachers table along with James.  
  
"I don't know, but we better head off for the dungeons now if we don't want to be late and give the teacher a reason to hate us," Lily said gathering her things and standing along with her friends.  
  
They headed down the corridor to the dungeons, the temperature dropping a degree with every step and "Burr!" seemed to be the general response. They found the Slytherins sitting outside the classroom as if waiting for the door to be unlocked, but it was wide open and Malfoy seemed to be protesting even entering the classroom. Lily took one look at Malfoy and walked right into the room, the others following her inside. It wasn't as bad as any of them thought it was going to be and Lily made her way to the second row of seats and set her things down. That was when see noticed a Siamese cat sitting on the desk in the corner, the cat had vibrant green eyes and seemed to be smiling at the Gryffindor students as if in on some hilarious joke that they would soon understand.  
  
"Professor G. H. Henderson, Potions Master," Lily read aloud from the board just as the bell to start rang and she sat down and watched the Slytherins filing in, Malfoy looking particularly disgruntled and Lily wondered what could be pissing him off so bad as she stuck to the back of the class and the shadows, creepy Snape sitting next to him. Lily and the rest of the students were about to find out the cat's joke.  
  
"Welcome to Potions," came the light airy voice of a kind faced blonde haired woman with dark blue eyes that were as vivid as her cats, alive with the same energy and seemed to look the same as the Siamese cat's and humor in her voice. There was a gasp from the Gryffindors as they saw here and wonder if there had been some kind of mistake. James was caught with his mouth open, jaw practically touching the floor and he muttered, "That can't be the teacher I heard about." She sent him a clever smile.  
  
"I am Professor Gillian Holroyd Henderson. I am your Potions Master, and the Siamese over on the table is Pyewacket. I am betting that a lot of you are wondering how I can be the teacher you must have heard about from the older students, but I am one and the same, I just encourage the rumors for the shock value of you first years. Now, I want all of you to know that this class will be no "free ride." None of you will get through this class by sucking up or brown nosing. This class will be hard work. I expect all of you to do your best," She said and eyed the corner where Malfoy sat sneering at her. "Late papers are only accepted with sickness or injury that requires hospital stay," on the word sickness Lily noticed that the Professor's eyes flicked to Remus and she wondered why. "Stay on my good side and you will pass this class; get on my bad side. well let's just say you don't want to do that," she said before picking up a piece of parchment near Pyewacket and starting roll call.  
  
When she was finished she tossed the paper aside and switched instantly to 'work mode'. She asked, her voice just barely above a whisper, "Who can tell me what I would get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Instantly, Lily's hand shot into the air and the professor smiled before saying, "Yes Miss Evans?"  
  
Lily stood up, accustomed to Muggle School and said, "Asphodel and Wormwood combine to make a sleeping potion so strong that it's called the Draught of Living Death." She sat back down, awaiting the Professor's response.  
  
Professor Henderson smiled at Lily and said, "Very good Miss Evans, 5 points to Gryffindor, and you need not stand up," which caused Lily to blush and grin at the same time. "Now, how about someone from Slytherin. you, Mister Malfoy, answer me this, what is a bezoar?" she asked changing her tone of voice and looking to the shadowy corner where the pale boy sat.  
  
"I do not know Professor," Malfoy said sulkily, through gritted teeth as he watched Snape beside him, his hand eagerly raised beside him, and looked as if he wanted to jump up and punch Professor Henderson for good measure.  
  
Henderson looked to Snape and asked, "Mister Snape?" as if saying what do you want.  
  
"A bezoar is a stone taken from a goats stomach and can save you from most poisons," Serverus Snape replied, looking smug.  
  
"Very good Mister Snape, thought I wasn't asking you," she said lightly and turned around to address the class, "By the way, you should all be copying this down," and smiled as she heard them all scrambling for quills and parchment. The rest of the class was spent copying down notes. Before it ended she said, "I sincerely suggest that you all read One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi as sometime soon I will be having a quiz, on the whole book." The bell rang and there was a mad scramble for the doors and for lunch in the Great Hall.  
  
(Author's Note: Professor G. H. Henderson, if you don't recognize the name is an adapted character from Bell, Book, and Candle, played by Kim Novak, Pyewacket is her cat. I DON'T OWN THEM!)  
  
"Potions wasn't actually that bad," Lily said as they sat down at the table and started to eat, looking rather proud of herself.  
  
"Yeah man, that teacher is cool. I can't believe how she ripped into Snape," Sirius said laughing maliciously as she helped himself to the food on the table and grinning like the Cheshire Cat.  
  
"What do we have this afternoon?" Remus asked Lily knowing that she had already memorized their schedule.  
  
"Herbology with Hufflepuff and Care of Magical Creatures with Ravenclaw," Lily replied after she had swallowed.  
  
"Did you guys get a good look at that cat of hers? She's got the same eyes as her cat," James said, wondering how the heck that could happen.  
  
"Yeah, crazy. I'm just wondering where she's from, did any of you recognize her accent?" Remus asked with a rather confused look on his face as she munched on a sandwich and proceeded to wash it down with pumpkin juice.  
  
"I'm originally from America, Massachusetts to be specific, Mister Lupin. I moved to England with my husband from New York two years ago and I'm here on a favor to Professor Dumbledore. Does that answer all of your questions?" Professor Henderson asked as she smiled down at them, making Sirius look at her adoringly.  
  
"How did you get the same eyes as your cat?" James asked and received a grin from the Professor.  
  
"Pyewacket was given to me by my family; she came that way and my eyes, although similar to Pyewacket's aren't the same. The fact that they look so is happenstance. See you all on Saturday," Henderson said smiling and walking up to the Teachers table, stopping to speak with Dumbledore who looked in their direction, his eyes twinkling. 


	6. Riddles and Marauding

Authors Note: Whoa, it's been awhile since I posted another chapter. I hope you like it as it was before my bout of writers block came along which has caused me not to write since the holiday break. *sighs* I hope you like my story. Please R&R! Flames will be used to warm my hands while I type. Thank you for reading!  
  
Chapter 6: Riddles and Marauding  
  
Soon they were all headed out onto the grounds for Herbology and made their way to the greenhouses. The teacher was young, could have passed for a 7th year, and looked to be just out of school. She had frizzy brown hair and brown eyes. "Good day dears, I'm Professor Sprout, we're going to be working in greenhouse one today, just to get you acquainted with where you'll be working all this year," she said and smiled at them all cheerfully, she was covered in dirt and her robes were rumpled but she was very interesting and class passed by in no time at all. Professor Sprout dismissed them and they headed off in the direction of the castle again.  
  
They walked up to the doors where the Ravenclaw first years were gathering and they were greeted by a man in his mid thirties who was missing an eye but still looked rather cheerful. "Hello! I am your Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Kettleburn, please follow me," he said and began leading them down towards a fairly large cabin that Hagrid was sitting on the porch of, whittling at a piece of wood in his hands.  
  
Hagrid waved and said, "G'mornin' Professor! What are yeh showin' 'em today?"  
  
"You know perfectly well Hagrid. Thanks again for the use of your paddock," Kettleburn said and smiled at Hagrid kindly.  
  
"Yeh, no problem. Yer all in for a real treat," Hagrid called to the class as Kettleburn lead the students a little further and just beyond Hagrid's hut.  
  
As they came around to the paddock there was a group gasp and several 'oh my's. Standing in the paddock was what resembled an overlarge lion with a woman's face. "It's a sphinx," Professor Kettleburn said excitedly. "I can't let you near her but I imagine she may want to say hello," he said allowing the students to line up along the fence.  
  
The sphinx lay as still as a statue watching the students watch her. "Good afternoon students of Hogwarts," she said, a sly smile crossing her features as she glanced at all of the students in turn with her almond shaped eyes. The Sphinx suddenly sat up from her prone position and Professor Kettleburn looked slightly nervous. "Don't worry Professor, this won't be a riddle they have to solve," she said and proceeded to say:  
  
There are two amongst you,  
  
Who will fall in love.  
  
One is a flower as white as a dove  
  
The other descending from a founder's love  
  
Yours will be the one to defeat an enemy  
  
That all who live will fear to speak of.  
  
The Sphinx looked in the direction of the Gryffindor students and then the Ravenclaw students not giving away another word. She lay back down and Kettleburn sighed with relief. "Good day Hogwarts Students," she said and Kettleburn gathered the students and led them away from the paddock.  
  
When Kettleburn had all of their attention he said, "Please write an essay, one roll of parchment long on the Sphinx. Include as much detail as possible, and if you like what muggle mythology believes Sphinxes to be and do. Turn it in to me on Thursday at the beginning of class. We will be having a discussion that everyone will be expected to participate in. We meet in the castle on Thursday. You are dismissed." He walked swiftly over to Hagrid's cabin and started speaking to him hurriedly.  
  
As he was walking over to Hagrid's hut Lily said, "I've never heard of a Sphinx making a riddle for no reason," she scratched her head and pushed her auburn red hair behind her ears as she heard a noise and whipped around.  
  
They all turned to see that the Sphinx had jumped the paddock fence and was standing about 3 feet behind them. James, Sirius, Remus, Lily and a few other Gryffindors gasped and then listened carefully as she proceeded to say, "I always have a reason for my riddles," and she started a new one, connected to the first one:  
  
They will be betrayed  
  
By one they trust,  
  
By one they love.  
  
They must choose wisely,  
  
Who their friends are,  
  
And who their enemies are.  
  
Then the Sphinx winked, stood and walked back to the paddock, jumped the fence again and lay down. Professor Kettleburn looked as if he was going to have a heart attack right there and he dashed over to the paddock and began arguing with her. She just smiled and said something that none of the students could hear which frustrated Professor Kettleburn and caused him to shout, very audibly, "ARGH!"  
  
The students walked back to the castle in almost silence wondering separately how on earth they weren't dead and vowed to do that essay to see if they could figure out why the Sphinx had said her riddles and predict who they were about.  
  
The whole school was talking about the Sphinx's riddles. Whispers were started around any first year Gryffindor or Ravenclaw students. The school was a field and the rumors spread as quickly as wildfire. There were incomplete and adapted versions of the riddles flying everywhere. Only a few copies were the true riddle, and all this happened in the few hours it took for dinner to begin.  
  
At dinner the castle was in a flurry, whispers and shouts echoed in the Great Hall. Dumbledore stood and everyone was silent, he smiled and addressed the school, "By now you have all heard about Professor Kettleburn's exciting class this afternoon. However, having heard some of the rumors flying about the corridors, I spoke to the Sphinx and asked for her riddle again, which I will recite to you all now." He then repeated the riddle and many of the students memorized it to write down later or wrote it down on spare bits of parchment. Dumbledore then said, "Let's eat," and the food appeared on the tables.  
  
Conversations ran rampant about the Sphinx and her riddle and many new rumors sprung up, but as we all know, rumors have a tendency of becoming rather unbelievable and extremely uncontrollable. Dumbledore had just opened the door to strange new rumors and all of them were miles from the truth. The first years from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were being watched as if two of their number were about to jump up and start making out in the middle of the Great Hall. Sorry, not happening.  
  
Dinner ended and Lily and Company made their way up to the common room to lounge around or work on homework. Lily sat at a table pouring over books that she'd gotten from the library on Sphinxes. Every so often she'd pause in her reading, take up her quill and write a paragraph or two. James, Remus and Sirius admired her work ethic although they had absolutely no intentions of doing their homework that night. They wanted to go for a stroll and explore the castle. They were just waiting for people to clear our of the common room before they headed out, as the riddle had caused the older students to watch the 1st years with interest anytime they moved. It got to be just them and Lily and so they started for the portrait hole as quietly as possible, hoping they wouldn't disturb Lily.  
  
Lily on the other hand had been waiting all night for them to get up and head out, knew exactly when the three boys had started for the exit and she asked, "Where are you three going?" Her voice was unexpected and caused the boys to jump slightly.  
  
"Just up to our dorm," Sirius lied almost convincingly as they watched Lily put down the book she'd been reading and set her quill on the table.  
  
"I see that's why your dormitory is on that side of the room, thinking about leaving and climbing into an open window are you?" Lily asked walking over to where the boys stood, looking decidedly guilty.  
  
"Well, no, we were just going to go exploring," James mumbled in an embarrassed manner under his breath.  
  
Lily smiled, "Exploring is it? On the second day of school, tut, tut, what would your parents say?" she asked in a teasing voice as she looked over at Remus who began to understand Lily's behavior.  
  
Remus's eyes lit with laughter, and he asked, "Would the Lovely Lily like to join us in our search for the kitchens to pillage and plunder?" with and over exaggerated accent while holding his hand out her.  
  
Lily laughed, "You're a clever one Remus, but does Sir James and Lord Sirius have objection to a lady joining your party?" she asked as she took Remus's hand and he jokingly kissed it for effect. She waved her hand like a fan in front of her face and batted her eye lashes at them. Sirius was laughing and almost crying with mirth at their production.  
  
"That's all you wanted? To come along?" James asked entirely perplexed at Lily's 'silly' charade.  
  
"Yes. If you hadn't noticed James, I am not one to let rules hinder my activities," Lily said and smiled brightly, her eye brows raised at him, reminding them all of that morning and the scene they'd caused.  
  
James flushed at the memory and said, "Well alright then," and started for the exit, the others following him out quietly.  
  
When they had exited the portrait hole they discovered that the Fat Lady had left her frame and was away visiting other portraits in the castle. They started down the corridor in silence, listening intensely for any teachers, the caretaker or any of the ghosts that could be patrolling the hallways.  
  
"Where do you reckon the kitchens are?" Sirius asked eagerly and patted his stomach for effect.  
  
"Somewhere below the Great Hall I think as the food gets magicked to our tables from ones identical to the ones we sit at," Lily whispered and kept eyes and ears open for anything fishy.  
  
"How do you know that?" James asked in confusion.  
  
"I read it in Hogwarts, A History," Lily said as she jumped over a trick stair which James just happened to forget about and fell waist deep into it.  
  
"Guys! Help me will you?" James called out rather loudly having heard someone coming from behind them in the corridor and hoped it wasn't Mr. Pringle. Sirius and Remus chucked as they hefted James out of the hole. "Thanks!" James muttered.  
  
"Quiet!" Lily whispered hastily, listening intently for the noises she, like James had heard in the corridor they'd come from. THUNK!! The noise was getting closer, as Sirius and Remus finally managed to get James out Peeves the Poltergeist came out of the corridor above them.  
  
"OH! Ickle firsties! Tut, tut, roaming the castle at night, Should go get Pringle, that I should," Peeves said rather loudly, about as loud as his outfit, a bright orange suit and green bow tie.  
  
Lily, knowing Peeves could call out at any moment and cause the caretaker to come shooting out of the woodwork, looked up at the floating poltergeist and said, "Please Peeves, don't call Pringle on us. Then we'd get in trouble and you wouldn't want that would you?" she smiled charmingly at him, awaiting his reply.  
  
Peeves seemed to consider this a moment before asking mischievously," Hmm, what's in it for me?" and he flipped upside down eying Lily questioningly.  
  
"Well," Lily started and was stuck suddenly with an idea said, "If you could lead us to the kitchens we'd give you anything that you want." Then she smiled again batting her eyelashes as she'd seen her sister do when she wanted something extremely badly and was trying to charm it out of a person.  
  
Peeves didn't seem to notice that he'd be giving them a two for one deal said, "There's only one way to the kitchens. There's a portrait of a bowl of fruit in the corridor below the entrance hall, you've got to tickle the pear," he paused then said, "What I want is for you," he gestured to Lily, "to give me a kiss!"  
  
James, Sirius and Remus tried not to laugh at this request and watched as many unrecognizable looks crossed Lily's face before she said, "Alright, but you've got to be right side up," and they watched as Peeves' face seemed to color and he floated obscenely in the air in front of Lily. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to the cold, mostly solid cheek of Peeves the Poltergeist who proceeded to grin maniacally and shot off in the direction he'd come from rattling suits of armor loudly and hooting with laughter. Remus and Sirius laughed, mostly at Peeves' reaction and James chuckled lightly as he felt a strange fluttering in his stomach that didn't make any sense to him at all. "Argh! Get moving! Pringle'll be along any moment now," Lily said and jogged the rest of the way down the stairs and headed for the entrance hall where the door to the corridor they were looking for was located.  
  
As they got o the hall there was a noise from the corridor leading to the dungeons and the quartet sunk into the wall hangings and hid in shadow. The noise became footsteps that were light and obviously of a student not Mr. Pringle, and they watched as Snape and Malfoy crept out of the corridor, their voices carrying slightly across the hall. "Where do you reckon those stupid Gryffindor's common room is?" Snape asked seeming too interested in that location for any of the quartet's tastes.  
  
"Serverus, will you stop thinking about that mudblood filth Evans?! You talk in your sleep and I've heard enough to know about that damn crush you've got on her! Why I have no idea, but it's gross," Malfoy said viciously as if he wanted to laugh as well as vomit. Lily cringed and felt sick, the boys felt sorry for her having such a slimy git as Snape like her and thought it excellent ammunition for future pranks, on the other hand, they had to restrain themselves from revealing where they were as they all wanted to beat the crap out of Malfoy for calling Lily a 'mudblood' again.  
  
"Lucious, I do not talk in my sleep and I don't have a crush on Lily Evans. That's just dumb," Serverus Snape said, rather convincingly except for the fact that a blush was creeping up his sallow skin, making him look rather strange. That and the excuse was pathetic, so they all knew that Snape was lying, Lily cringed again.  
  
"Yeah right! C'mon, we've got to find it," Malfoy said and they disappeared down the door to the kitchen corridor.  
  
Lily checked to make sure that the coast was clear before she darted across the hall and followed the two slimy Slytherins. She wanted to know what Malfoy was plotting. She heard the boys behind her and knew they were following, she also heard Malfoy and Snape ahead of her. "Father told me how to get to the kitchens, we can curse the stupid mudblood and her Gryffindor buddies and no one will know we did it except for the house elves who are stupid and won't care," Malfoy's voice said and they stopped at the portrait of the fruit, he reached up and tickled the pear, it giggled and changed into a door handle. Snape and Malfoy went into the kitchens and Lily found herself a hiding place for when they came back out of the kitchens. They didn't take long and they boys were barely able to hide next to her but she managed to charm the shadows into being darker and protecting them more.  
  
"That should serve those damn Gryffindors right and that bitch of a Potions Master too," Malfoy said snidely, but didn't notice the face creeping out of the shadows ahead of them until it was too late.  
  
"Messieurs Malfoy and Snape correct?" Professor Dumbledore's voice came to them, his long gray beard reflecting the light, his eyes cold, face firm, dressed in pajamas and nightcap; he looked rather silly but was anything but.  
  
"P-professor," Snape seemed to stutter followed by other unintelligible words. "Quiet Mister Snape, come with me, students shouldn't be out of bed this late without good reason, and I am particularly eager to hear yours," Dumbledore said, directing them back up the corridor they way they'd come.  
  
Lily was intent upon fixing Malfoys' curse on Professor Henderson's plate and seemed to be thinking loudly enough because as Dumbledore passed by he seemed to smile then wink in their direction. As soon as they were out of sight Lily and the boys made for the portrait, James tickled the pear, which giggled and changed into a door handle once again and they entered the kitchens. They entered the vast room that was filled with house elves, at least 100 of them, who seemed angry about something and didn't notice them right away. "Dumbledore will set them straight," said one of them a male elf with long pointy nose and large eyes the size of tomatoes, who like the rest of them was wearing a tea towel with the Hogwarts Crest emblazoned on the front. He looked up spotting the quartet of Gryffindor students and asked, kindly, "What can we do for you sirs and miss?" He bowed and a number of the elves did the same while others rushed around returning to jobs that they'd stopped.  
  
Lily smiled at the elf, "We would like to know what Snape and Malfoy, the boys who were just in here, did," she said kindly.  
  
"Moxie saws them! The pale boy went over to your table miss and said, 'Appetius Subtractus,' and then walked over to where Professor Henderson sits and said the same and then mumbled something under his breath which caused this bright light that hurt Moxies' eyes. What ever it was that, that pale boy said won't let us take off the curses," the house elf, whose name had to be Moxie, said, "So Moxie called Master Dumbledore to deal with them."  
  
"Subtraction soup," James muttered having heard the spell and explained for Lily's sake, "Makes it so the more you eat the worse your hunger gets. Rather nasty if you don't notice it for a while. The reversal is simple and the charm Malfoy would have worked is simple enough as well," James pulled his wand out of his robes and said, "Finite Transitivo," there was a flash of bright blue light and then he said, "Finite Incantatem," following that there was a popping noise and Moxie shrieked in gratitude, which caused James to blush profusely.  
  
"Good show James me boy," Sirius said taking up Remus's earlier accent and patting him on the back. He whispered quietly to James, "Don't you think we should return the Slytherins the favor?" his eyes flashed at the possibilities.  
  
"That would be up to the house elves, don't you think Sirius?" James asked as Moxie's attention was captured and he turned to look at the boys.  
  
"What would be up to us sirs?" his squeaky voice asked as he looked up at the boys.  
  
"Our friend here is wondering if you'd let us put the same spell on the Slytherins," Lily said to Moxie.  
  
"Well miss, Moxie doesn't know. The pale boy was awful rude to Moxie and Moxie would like to see punishments dealt out, maybe yous could do somethings," Moxie said rather slyly, though shaking at his daring.  
  
James and company took this as permission and James held out his wand over the Slytherin Table and said, "Appetius Subtractus," but nothing happened; there was no flash of light and no popping noise.  
  
A familiar voice spoke from near the door, though this time it was filled with humor instead of anger, "Mister Potter, I don't believe that is necessary any longer." Everyone whirled around, looking shocked, the house elves all stopped what they were doing and bowed low, Moxie's nose brushing the floor. Dumbledore was standing near the door, smiling, and light was twinkling in his eyes.  
  
"P-professor, I, we, um. er," James turned bright red as he stuttered and the rest of them waited in silence for punishment they should soon be receiving.  
  
"Don't worry Mister Potter. I know why you are here; to reverse Mister Malfoy's spells. Miss Evans thinks as loud as a French Tarasque stampede, I saw you four in the corridor as I was leading them away. You're here on fairly noble terms so I'm just going to let you go back to Gryffindor Tower and think up a different way of revenge, if you really have to," Dumbledore said smiling as he gestured to the exit.  
  
"What was their punishment?" Remus asked bravely.  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled in a knowing way and said, "Detention, to be served with Professor Henderson," he eyes flashed with laughter and Remus laughed in a daring way.  
  
Lily, James and Sirius were waiting for Remus near the door; they thanked the house elves who pushed food at them on the way out. Dumbledore followed them up to the entrance hall and up the stairs to the second floor where he winked at Lily and went down the corridor to where his office must be. They hurried up to Gryffindor Tower and luckily avoided getting caught out of bounds by Mr. Pringle, the caretaker or any other of the teachers. The Fat Lady had returned and was looking down sternly at them as James said, "Monoceros," the password and she swung forward to allow them in. (A/N: Monoceros, aka the Unicorn, is a constellation in the northern sky.)  
  
"Can you believe he didn't give us detention?" Sirius asked, completely astonished, they instant they got into the common room. He had been waiting to ask that question since they'd left the kitchens.  
  
"No I can't. I still feel like I blanked out on five minutes of the night when he said we'd be having detentions," Remus said, looking extremely strange, as if he was afraid of having disappointed someone.  
  
"Don't worry Remus. Dumbledore won't do anything. He was in Gryffindor once and probably did the same as us years ago," Lily said reassuringly as she wondered why Remus was looking so nervous. Remus just nodded and proceeded to bid them all good night as he headed up to bed, disappearing from sight as he climbed the staircase.  
  
When Remus was out of sight James remembered something, "Why didn't you say that Dumbledore had seen us?" he seemed annoyed at not being told.  
  
Lily looked indignant, "What was I supposed to do? Say it while Snape and Malfoy were standing there? Geez James, have you any brains in your head to think with?" she asked and turned on her heel, calling out goodnight on her way up the staircase.  
  
"Argh!" James said angrily and mumbled something that Sirius caught as "Girls!" and James stomped off up the stairs, Sirius trailing him thinking, "Why does it get to him? If I'd said that he wouldn't have cared!" Sirius sighed and changed into for bed listening to James mutter to himself incoherently.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry for my bad bit of poetry there with the Sphinx. At least it was somewhat better then my Sorting Hat song. It is completely obvious to all who that poem speaks of and I find it hilariously funny in my head. I'm pathetic. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!! 


	7. Severus Snape's Strange Behavior

Author's Note: Wow, it's been quite a while since the last time I updated. As usual, all the characters you recognize aren't mine. they belong to J.K. and I am sadly not her. If I was Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix would have been out like 3 years ago and I would know what happens. I only know what you all know. Sad. I hope you enjoy my story. Please Read & Review! ~Frankie~  
  
Chapter 7: Severus Snape's Strange Behavior.  
  
The morning following their adventure the boys woke earlier in order to avoid Lily's wrath and another Lily/James confrontation. As it happened though, Lily was the one who was 'late'. Elizabeth followed Lily down looking extremely concerned while Lily looked red in the face, her eyes puffy and bloodshot, she'd been crying, again. She wouldn't say why and didn't even snap at James once. All she did was say, rather gloomily, "See you in the Great Hall," then she left leaving the three boys and Elizabeth utterly confused.  
  
"What happened?" Remus asked Elizabeth worriedly.  
  
"She must have had a nightmare, that's all I can think of. She won't say was about, and she was crying till just before she started down to the common room. Maybe she'll talk to one of you, she won't say anything to me," Elizabeth said, sighed and headed for the portrait hole, winding up in a minor skirmish with Lawrence Lindsey that ended in her saying, "You don't belong here!" and storming off.  
  
"Wonder what that was about," Sirius said looking utterly confused, watching Lawrence vent at Peter Pettigrew, who looked squeamish and more rat faced then usual. Remus and James shrugged and Sirius proceeded to ask, "Who wants to talk to Lily?" as they walked out of the portrait hole.  
  
"Not me, we'll just wind up arguing, you or Remus should do it," James said a slight look of concern masking his face briefly.  
  
"You seem closer to her then me Remus, you should do it. Besides you're that listening type that mum is always complaining can't be found," Sirius said looking at Remus who seemed nervous for a moment before swallowing and nodding.  
  
It was agreed and Remus found himself thinking, "Lily is going to figure me out! I know it!" which caused him to look extremely scared as well as nervous. Sirius noticed this and said, "Don't worry, she won't hurt you, she only turns into Lily the Dragon when she's around James." He smiled and patted Remus's shoulder in a friendly manner as they headed down to breakfast.  
  
In the Great Hall Remus decided to talk to Lily before their first class which wasn't for 30 minutes. He quickly ate two pieces of toast and had one glass of pumpkin juice before he slid down the table to where Lily and Elizabeth were sitting in silence. "Hey Elizabeth," he said smiling in her direction.  
  
"Hey Remus, Lily, I was hoping to get a little of the Sphinx essay done before Charms, so I'll see you both later," Elizabeth said, standing and gathering her things and sending Remus a look that said, 'Good luck!' to which he nodded in appreciation.  
  
When Elizabeth was gone Remus asked, "Lily, could I talk to you? In private?" Lily nodded, grabbed her things and followed Remus out of the Great Hall and out into the bright sunlight filled grounds. "Lily, I noticed earlier how you were looking quite sad and I was wondering if you wanted to talk to me about it. You don't have to, I was just concerned, and I would like to help," Remus stated beginning to ramble before feeling Lily grasp his arm gently and he stopped talking.  
  
"Over here," Lily said giving Remus the smallest smile before leading him down by Hagrid's Hut. "I had a nightmare last night. A man, who must have been Lord Voldemort, attacked and killed my father. It was like I was standing there watching, helpless as he said, 'Avada Kedavra,' and this bright green light shot at my father, killing him instantly and leaving him to fall like a rag doll onto the floor. Then I was back at school, sitting in the Great Hall with you, James, Sirius and that Peter Pettigrew boy. You were all plotting something against Snape and Malfoy, Peter's ideas were rather lame, and I got the feeling they always are. Professor Dumbledore came into the Great Hall and walked to our table, and asked me to go with him. He looked extremely distressed. He took me to his office. Remus, it felt so real, like I was awake not dreaming, it felt so real!" Lily explained her dream, tears silently running down her face, she was staring blankly into the Forbidden Forest ahead of them.  
  
Remus looked at Lily for a moment, taking in what she'd said; she looked utterly miserable, as fragile as a porcelain doll. He had heard about Lord Voldemort, he was a dark wizard claiming responsibility for all the wizard and muggle disappearances in England for the past couple of years. There were a lot of people rumored to be on his wanted list, dead or alive, it didn't matter which. "You think your dream might have been some kind of premonition?" Remus asked grasping Lily's free hand in his and giving it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"Yes, that's what I'm most afraid of," Lily said, turning to face Remus as she started shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Shit," was all Remus said before he dropped his books on the dewy grass and gave her a hug. This display caused Lily to cry harder and rather hysterically, while Remus held her and he ran his hand over her bent head. He could feel her tears soaking through his robes. "I honestly don't know what to say Lil, it may or may not have been a premonition but I do know that getting things out by talking to people who care about you is really helpful. I wish I could do more to help," he said and wondered if he would ever be able to use his own advice concerning his own predicament. "Are you going to be able to go to Charms today?" Remus asked realizing they only had about ten minutes to make their way up to the castle and find the room.  
  
Lily nodded and said, "I'll be fine Remus, thank you for listening to what must seem extremely foolish," and she wiped the tears from her face. "I'm going to go clean myself up quickly before going to Charms. Tell everyone I'll be there shortly," she said sending Remus a very Lily-like smile as she gathered her books and jogged back to the castle.  
  
Remus wiped his brow on the sleeve of his robes, gathered up his own books and followed Lily's steps up to the castle doors. He reached the charms classroom right before the bell and sat down as it rang. "Where's Lily? Is she okay?" Sirius whispered.  
  
"She'll be here soon," Remus mumbled under his breath as a tiny man standing on a box behind the podium before them had started taking roll call. Six names went by before he called, "Lily Evans?"  
  
The door opened and Lily came in, "Sorry I'm late Professor," she said breathlessly as she made her way down to a seat between Remus and Elizabeth. "I had a little trouble finding the classroom," she said red in the face, from crying and running.  
  
"Alright Miss Evans, please sit, I trust this will not happen again," before he started roll call again.  
  
Lily whispered, "Thanks again Remus," who nodded and smiled at her before turning his attention back to the tiny man that would be their Charms teacher.  
  
"I am Professor Flitwick, your Charms instructor. I am going to be teaching you all the need to know Charms for everyday life as well as some simple and handy ones for life in general. Please take out your wands and we will begin," he said and began his demonstration of the swish and flick motion useful for practicing most spells. As the class ended he called out, "In the next class we will be working on levitation!" The bell rang and the class filed out.  
  
"What's our next class Lily?" Remus asked as they left the classroom.  
  
Lily pushed her hair out of her face and thought for a second, "Transfiguration, with the Ravenclaws," she said and watched as James smiled. "Looking forward to Transfiguration are you James?" she asked her face still a little red from her morning, but other then that almost back to normal.  
  
"Yes actually. My dad was really good at Transfiguration told me a lot about it, and I'm looking forward to it," James said, seeing that Lily's eyes looked strange as soon as he mentioned his father. "Are you okay Lily?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I'm just fine. How long do we have till Transfiguration?" Lily asked, looking over at Remus as she tried to compose herself.  
  
Remus grabbed his schedule, "An hour or so, why?" he asked and then noticed that she was going to cry again.  
  
"I need to, uh, get something from my room, I'll see you later," she said, flashed them a watery smile and ran down the hallway toward the bathroom. She ran inside and locked herself in one of the stalls. She started shaking again as she sat on the toilet, her legs tucked up under her. She'd dropped her books when she'd gotten into the door, so they were lying somewhere by the sinks. Lily covered her eyes, sobbing hysterically, remembering the dream again, and seeing the man laughing as her father fell down dead on the floor.  
  
"Are you alright?" a girls voice came from just in front of her. Lily opened her eyes and looked up. A pale, translucent girl was floating there, she was wearing glasses and it sounded like she had been crying too.  
  
Lily's eyes widened, "Y-you're a ghost?" she stuttered, she'd seen Nearly Headless Nick before, but it wasn't up close, just like she'd seen The Bloody Baron from across the hall, but she hadn't been this close to one before.  
  
The girl looked a little angry for a second but then she said, "Yes, I'm a ghost. My name is Myrtle, what's yours?"  
  
"Lily, my name is Lily," she said, looking down at the floor, wiping the tears from her face.  
  
"Lily, may I ask what's wrong?" the ghost Myrtle asked, floating as if she was sitting across from Lily at a table.  
  
"Nightmares, about my father dying, I keep thinking that they'll come true," Lily whispered, more tears falling down her face.  
  
"Oh, Lily, that's awful. When did this happen?" Myrtle asked, sounding really sympathetic.  
  
"This morning, I don't know what to do," Lily said, looking up at the ghost, feeling like she had something very much in common with her.  
  
"Well, have you owled your father? Told him about the dream? Maybe he'll be able to help you. Or have you told a friend, since I'm obviously not a friend of yours, at least not a solid one," Myrtle asked, stating what should have been completely obvious to Lily since she woke up.  
  
"Myrtle, you're a genius. Thank you! I'll come back and tell you what happens okay?" Lily said starting to climb off the toilet.  
  
Myrtle smiled, and Lily thought she looked fairly pretty behind the glasses. "Go on, get up to the Owlery," Myrtle said floating through the door just before Lily opened it. "Good luck," she said watching Lily gather her books from the floor.  
  
"Thanks again!" Lily called and raced out of the bathroom, nearly colliding with Serverus Snape. "Oh, uh, sorry," Lily said, her eyes wide as she looked at him as she realized she must look like she'd been run over by a train.  
  
"L-lily, I, um. er, are you okay?" Snape asked, his sallow skin going pink again like it had the night previous. His eyes were about as wide as hers.  
  
"Yeah, just fine, I have to go, I've got Transfiguration," Lily said, pushing her hair out of her face.  
  
"Oh, with the Ravenclaws?" Snape asked, quietly, looking down at his feet.  
  
"Yes, and I really need to get to the Owlery. Sorry that I almost plowed you over," Lily said, about to change directions and head toward the Owlery.  
  
"It's okay, no harm done. Do you know how to get to the Owlery?" Snape asked, before Lily could get very far.  
  
"I. um, actually I don't. Do you?" Lily asked, quietly, looking over at him, watching as he flushed almost red.  
  
"Yeah, I could, er, show you, if you wanted," Snape said, looking like a Christmas light in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"Sure, it's better then wandering around for an hour and being late to class," Lily said and smiled, thinking, 'He's really not all that bad, not nearly as bad as Malfoy.'  
  
"I, uh, okay. It's this way," Snape said gesturing in the opposite direction that Lily had been planning to go. Lily nodded and followed him down the corridor. They walked in silence until Snape said, "I'm sorry about what happened at Diagon Alley," he barely whispered it and Lily almost missed it. "My father isn't the nicest man in the world," he said, and then looked extremely troubled, like shouldn't have said that.  
  
"Really? I couldn't have guessed," Lily said, sarcastically. Snape looked at her briefly before laughing, it was actually a cheerful sound, and it made Lily smile.  
  
They walked up a couple staircases together, in a respectful silence before arriving at the Owlery. "Thank you, Serverus. I appreciate this," Lily said as Niobe flew down from her perch and landed on Lily's shoulder, nipping her ear affectionately.  
  
"Not a problem Lily." and he trailed off, hearing someone from behind him coming up the stairs.  
  
"Where did that stupid moron go?" Lily heard Malfoy's voice from the corridor behind Snape and watched as his face went decidedly pale. Snape gulped once and he walked into the corridor, "Are you looking for me Lucious?" Lily heard Snape's voice say, calmly.  
  
"No, some other moron that my father told me to watch, c'mon," Malfoy said then asked, "Why are you up here anyway?"  
  
"Sending an owl to my mother, Lucious, that's why this is called the Owlery," Snape said snidely, his voice fading as they walked away from the Owlery.  
  
Lily stood there with Niobe on her shoulder, waiting for Malfoy and Snape to come back and do something horrible. They didn't. Snape successfully led Malfoy away, leaving Lily to send her letter and she found herself thinking, 'Maybe he's not so bad.' Lily shook herself and pulled out her quill and a piece of parchment. She began her letter.  
  
Dad,  
  
I had a nightmare last night. It was about that man you told me about, Voldemort, coming to kill you. He did, and then Professor Dumbledore came and told me that you'd been killed. It felt really real. When I woke up I just started crying. It's been affecting me all day. I don't know if it means something, but, it's been bothering me. I love you a lot Dad and I don't know what I would do if that bad man killed you. It scares me.  
  
Love always,  
  
Your Daughter, Lily.  
  
P.S. Serverus Snape isn't really that bad. I think.  
  
Lily quickly wrote out the letter and tied it to Niobe. "Bring this to Dad, wherever he is. Make it fast Niobe, it's really important," Lily whispered and Niobe nipped her finger reassuringly before taking flight out one of the many windows in the Owlery. Lily was about to leave before she decided to send one more thing.  
  
Serverus, Thank you.  
  
She grabbed one of the school owls and tied it to it. The owl flew off and left Lily in the Owlery with the other sleeping owls. She realized she only had a little bit to get to Transfiguration and she set off at a run toward the classroom. She got there just as the bell was ringing and saw Professor Dumbledore inside and for a moment feared the worst. "Don't worry Miss Evans, I'm the teacher," he said, gesturing for her to take a seat.  
  
Lily nodded and made her way over to where Remus, James and Sirius were saving her a seat. "You okay? You looked like you were going to faint for a second there at the door," James said, eyeing her curiously.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just fine," Lily said sighing and turning her attention to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore looked around at all of them and smiled, "As it appears to me that all who are supposed to be here are, I will begin," he said, "Today I will be teaching you the theory behind Transfiguration, because without knowing the theory you won't ever completely understand it. Please take notes," he stated and began talking smiling while the students scribbled hastily on rolls of parchment. As the class period began to wind down Dumbledore called out, "Miss Evans, please stay after a moment."  
  
Remus saw Lily pale considerably and wondered if she thought that her dream was coming true. "Everything is fine Lil, don't worry," he whispered to her, smiling in a reassuring way.  
  
Now, James and Sirius couldn't help noticing that Remus and Lily seemed to have this unspoken conversation and were rather desperate to know what it was about. Since it had started that day they assumed, correctly, that it was about Lily's supposed nightmare that Elizabeth had spoken of. "What happened this morning Remus?" James asked, looking between the two of them.  
  
"That's up to Lily to tell you," Remus said quietly, though Lily heard and smiled graciously in his direction.  
  
"Argh! Lily, tell us what happened will you?" James asked a look of concern on his face though his voice seemed frustrated.  
  
"Mister Potter, I advise not badgering the girl or she won't tell you," Professor Dumbledore said quietly as he passed their table. This caused James to blush, Sirius to laugh, Lily to sigh in gratitude and Remus to stare blankly and wonder, 'How is this man so completely funny?'  
  
"I'll tell you two later, after it's worn off a bit. I've got something else to tell you too," Lily said, thinking about Snape's strange behavior.  
  
They nodded and class period ended, Lily slowly gathered her things and walked to the front of the room where Dumbledore sat quietly waiting for the students to leave. "Please sit down, Lily," he said gently before asking, "Is there anything you'd like to talk about? Though I might say you've talked to a couple of good listeners already," and he smiled in a comforting way.  
  
"I, I don't know if I should, you might think it foolish, a child's nightmare," Lily said, looking down at her hands that were twisting her robes in a nervous manner in her lap.  
  
"Trust me, nothing you say will be silly at all," Dumbledore said, his kind face serious, though light still twinkled in his eyes.  
  
"Well, I had a nightmare last night. I dreamt that Lord Voldemort came and k-killed my father as if I were there watching. Then I was back at school, just with a bad feeling, and you came to me at breakfast and asked me to follow you to your office and there you told me, that Lord Voldemort had killed my father," Lily said, silent tears falling down her face, though she didn't start convulsing this time when talking about it, she considered it progress.  
  
"And I imagine you think it could have been a premonition," Dumbledore said the light in his eyes seeming to fade and at Lily's nod he said, "It may have been. I cannot say if it was or wasn't, Lily. I suggest owling your father and telling him about it, he might have something more reassuring to say then I, or a ghost or a friend may have," and he smiled when Lily looked startled. "Myrtle came to me before class started and said you'd been crying and you'd had a nightmare. Myrtle is particularly helpful sometimes, don't worry, she hasn't told any one else and I would have asked to see you either way for the look you gave me when you walked in and saw me was quite frightful," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"How'd you know about Remus?" Lily asked, and then smacked her forehead remembering James' questioning. "Do you suggest I tell them?" she asked looking worried.  
  
"Might be an advantage, but only if you want to. You can go now, if you don't have anymore questions," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Just one, is Serverus Snape really as bad as his father seems?" Lily asked, looking down again.  
  
"Ah, a question that I cannot answer. Mister Snape is particularly close to Lucious Malfoy and what influences he has on him I cannot say. Though, looks can be deceiving, trust your instincts Lily, that is my advice above all else," he said and let Lily leave of her own accord to contemplate this and wonder about Serverus Snape's strange behavior.  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, I know, Dumbledore is weird, but he's cool. *Cries because Richard Harris has passed* I hope you liked this chapter. I will try to get the next one up soon. Please R&R! ~Frankie~ 


	8. Explanations and Confrontations

Author's Note: Sorry that it's been so long since I've posted. I've had homework up the wazoola and finals to study for. I hope you like this chapter, please review! By the way, I OWN NOTHING! ~Frankie~  
  
Chapter 8: Explanations and Confrontations.  
  
Lily hurried down to lunch because she was starving, having not eaten much at breakfast and after all the 'excitement' of the day she was about to collapse. She walked into the Great Hall and found her way to where her friends were sitting, on her way she glanced over at Snape who was watching her and gave a small smile. Lily returned it and sat down, facing away from him. James had seen the smile and the direction it was aimed in and wanted to scream, but instead only whispered, "Why did you just smile at Snape?"  
  
Lily sighed, rubbed her eyes and started piling food on her plate. "Let me eat first will you? A lot of things have happened today. I'll explain to you, Sirius and Remus when I've got something in my stomach and we have some privacy, as you are all likely to scream," Lily said, rather quickly and began eating rather quickly, the boys watching her with amusement.  
  
There was a sudden noise from above them, where the post came in and all of the students watched as a single owl flew in and landed next to Snape at Slytherin's table. Lily watched along with everyone else as he read and small note. She heard Malfoy ask, "Who wrote it?" looking confused and angered at the same time.  
  
"A friend," Snape said, and looked over at Malfoy who was looking outraged at Snape for having friends. Malfoy just watched as Snape pulled his quill out of his bag and tore a piece off of the parchment, wrote on it tied it to the same owl's leg and whispered to it. It flew out of the hall. Malfoy grabbed Snape by the robes and pulled him out of the Hall to the laughter of many students.  
  
Lily had finished eating, stood up and the boys followed her without being told. They exited the castle on to the bright sunny grounds. "Let's go over by the lake," Lily said, and they walked in mostly silence as they went along. "Better sit down," she said and sat facing them next to the shore of the lake.  
  
"I repeat my earlier question, why did you smile at Snape?" James asked, his face was contorted in a way that looked like disgust but was just barely hidden rage. He didn't understand why he was so angry at Lily smiling at Snape, other then Snape was a Slytherin and Lily a Gryffindor and Seamus Evans had asked him to look after Lily. His stomach felt alive, as if crawling with worms.  
  
"You smiled at Snape?" Sirius looked disgusted as well, and made gagging noises sticking his finger in his mouth as if forcing himself to puke.  
  
"Well, it starts with my nightmare. Just listen, Remus you already know, but pay attention. I had a dream that my father was killed by Lord Voldemort and that Dumbledore came into the Great Hall the next morning and took me to his office to tell me. In my dream I felt like I was watching him be murdered. The man I assume is Voldemort said 'Avada Kedavra,' and my father just died. That's why I was crying this morning. Remus talked to me, which helped some," Lily said, stalling, knowing the next sentence she would say would make James blame himself a little for her crying. She sighed and got it over with. "When you mentioned your father and his affinity for Transfiguration I remembered that my father is particularly good at Charms and that my wand is good for Charms. thinking about it caused me to run away from you guys and I went to the 2nd floor bathroom. The one that was flooded yesterday. I sat in there crying and a ghost, a girl ghost talked to me, told me to send Dad a letter explaining my dream to him. So that's where I went off to. The Owlery, or I was going to but wound up almost running Snape down in the corridor," Lily said, and heard Sirius say under his breath, "Too bad you didn't," to which Lily just said, "Let me finish."  
  
"Alright, sorry for interrupting," Sirius said and waved his hand exaggeratedly allowing her to continue, not understanding what this had to do with smiling at Snape.  
  
"I apologized since it would have been rude. We started talking a little bit and I said I was heading to the Owlery, he asked if I knew where it was and I said no, he led me there. Snape was also alone, without Malfoy. We got up there and I was thanking him when we heard someone in the corridor. It was Malfoy. Snape looked spooked but went out into the corridor and distracted Malfoy, kept him out of the Owlery, and away from me. If you can imagine, Malfoy finding Snape and I in the Owlery alone would have probably meant me covered in hexes. So, I wrote the letter to my dad and sent it off and then took a school owl and wrote 'Serverus, Thank you,' and tied it to the owl that you saw 10 minutes ago in the Hall. I smiled at Snape because he saved me from a trip to hospital," Lily said, finally answering James' question.  
  
"You confuse me Lily," James said and was quiet. Remus took him aside and explained a little better as Lily had been rambling.  
  
There was a hoot from a tree above them as the owl from the Great Hall settled in a low branch. Lily stood and untied the note from the owl that flew off to the Owlery immediately. Lily opened the letter and read.  
  
Friend, You're welcome. Serverus.  
  
"What's it say?" Sirius asked quietly as James and Remus came back from the little explanation session.  
  
"You're welcome," Lily stated showing them the parchment and proceeded to stick it in the pocket of her robes.  
  
"Snape must like you something fierce Lil, to risk punishment from his father," Remus said quietly, as he looked at the writing. "He called you a friend," he stated as well, looking confused.  
  
"I don't know what to think of this. He obviously didn't want me hurt by Malfoy otherwise he would have let him come into the Owlery, but who knows what he had behind the actions. Maybe it's some plot to get on my good side. I don't know," Lily said, "But it doesn't feel like it," and she looked over at the boys who looked back just as confused as she.  
  
They wandered the grounds a little bit, exploring the boundaries of the Forbidden Forest as they came to Hagrid's hut. He was sitting on the porch like he had been yesterday and he was humming as he worked on the same wooden flute. "Good afternoon Hagrid," Lily said smiling and walking up to him.  
  
"G'day Lily, James, boys," Hagrid said as he knew the two of them but not the others.  
  
"My name is Remus Lupin and that is Sirius Black," Remus said smiling at the giant who eyed him curiously, and then looked at Sirius Black with the same look.  
  
"Nice to meet you boys; friends of both Lily and James are you?" Hagrid asked as he whittled some more with a sharp knife.  
  
"Yes we are. How do you know them?" Sirius asked eyeing Hagrid curiously.  
  
"Met Lily with her father in the Leaky Cauldron and had been having lunch with James and his father before that, on the same day. Harold and I have been friends since he was at school, Seamus and I too," Hagrid said, as he scratched his head.  
  
"Oh, Alright," Sirius looked a little confused, but ignored that and they sat talking with Hagrid until dinner when they walked back up to the castle.  
  
Dinner was strange. Malfoy and Snape got into a shouting match. They were very vague about what they were saying, but Lily understood completely. "What aren't you telling me Severus?" Malfoy asked loudly.  
  
"What does it matter Lucious? I can have secrets if I damn well please, and since I do you're not going to get it out of me!" Snape shouted back at him, looking extremely pissed off, as well as scared. 'Father is going to murder me!'  
  
Malfoy looked at Snape and his eyes flashed violently. "You'll never have what you want Severus. It's out of your reach, far beyond your pathetic little grasp. It'll never happen Severus, stop dreaming," Malfoy shouted back at him, stood and walked from the hall. Snape looked extremely uncomfortable, and glanced up at Lily, who smiled reassuringly. Snape smiled back and thought, 'Lucious is wrong. I might have a chance.' Snape quickly finished eating and let the Hall to avoid further embarrassment.  
  
Lily finished dinner and wanted to finish the Sphinx essay and said bye to the Gryffindors and headed to the Library. Madam Pince smiled at her, and Lily wandered the stacks looking for books to help with her essay. She came across a section labeled Muggle Works and looked through the index and happened to come across Sphinxes there. She found the book she was looking for and pulled it off the shelves. Oedipus, by Sophocles. She found where the Sphinx was mentioned and pulled out her Sphinx essay and began a paragraph on muggle thoughts on the Sphinx. There was a noise behind Lily and she jumped, just barely managing not to smudge the ink of her essay. A smirking face came out of the stacks and Lily fought the urge to vomit and the urge to run. "What do you want Malfoy?" she asked a frown on her face.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just thought I'd come see how the mudblood was doing and ask her what she thinks she's doing sending things to Severus Snape," Malfoy said, carefully watching Lily's reaction as he only had assumptions.  
  
"What on Earth are you talking about Malfoy? I haven't sent Severus Snape anything, now go away and bother someone who cares," Lily said, masking her face very well and hiding the truth from Malfoy.  
  
"I know it was you Evans. Stop trying to be friends with people who can do so much better," Malfoy said storming off furiously because Lily hadn't cowered at his feet. 'I'll show that foolish mudblood who she's playing with,' Malfoy though to himself and began plotting against Lily in what he didn't realize was jealousy.  
  
Lily became very annoyed with how Malfoy had acted, took notes on the rest of what she wanted to write on a different piece of parchment, put the muggle book back and gathered her things leaving the library in a huff. She got to the Fat Lady's portrait and realized she was crying. 'Why am I crying about Malfoy being a jerk? He's just an imbecile and he's stupid and.' Her thoughts were interrupted when the portrait swung open by its own means and there was no one there. "Hello?" Lily asked quietly and glanced at her watch, she was 20 minutes late for curfew. "Is someone there?" Lily asked wiping the tears from her face. She thought she heard a voice behind her and from an empty classroom Remus walked out, looking worried.  
  
"Lil, are you okay?" was the first thing he said, even though he wasn't really close enough to see that Lily was crying, he asked, "Why are you crying?"  
  
Lily didn't notice that convenient fact though and thought, 'Remus is always there when I need someone to talk to.' "I had a run in with Malfoy in the Library. Who would have thought he knows how to read. He called me a mudblood again and confronted me with his suspicions about me sending Severus that thank you note," Lily said, sighing and leaning against the wall. "Then he said, 'Stop trying to be friends with people who can do so much better'. I'm sure he was referring to Snape but it just struck me that he could also be referring to you, and James, and Sirius and even Elizabeth because she's a pure-blood too," she said and Remus hugged her again.  
  
"Lil, don't cry. Malfoy isn't worth it," Remus whispered and Lily chuckled.  
  
"I know. Remus how is it that you're the one who's there for me and you listen when I need a friend?" Lily asked, wiping her eyes and smiling at him kindly.  
  
"Sirius said I was the listening type," Remus mumbled and Lily realized he was blushing, as his cheeks had turned a bright pink. Lily thought she heard laughter from nearby.  
  
"Don't suppose that was Peeves invisible laughing, do you?" Lily asked, looking around for any sign of movement. This caused Remus to turn pinker, confusing Lily.  
  
"Who knows? We should probably go to bed now, don't want Pringle coming by and giving us detentions polishing the trophies in the trophy room," Remus said and then said, "Monoceros," and the portrait swung forward again. Remus said goodnight to Lily who climbed the staircase to her dorm quietly and Remus sat in a chair by the fire waiting patiently for something else to happen.  
  
James' head appeared out of nowhere near him. "C'mon, let's go explore again," James' voice said as a cloak like thing parted and revealed Sirius standing there too. Remus grinned and joined them, pulling the cloak about him and they started for the portrait hole for another night of exploring. They came back to the common room that night around 1when everyone was asleep. They took off the cloak and James hid it under his robes. They sat by the fire talking for a moment and James came up with an idea. "We should make a map!" he said excitedly, "An enchanted map of all the secret passages and rooms and stuff! What do you think? It would be easy with the Invisibility Cloak!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Shh! Someone'll hear you!" Sirius said, as he'd just heard someone coming down the boy's dormitory stairs.  
  
Peter Pettigrew appeared at the foot of the stairs, he spotted the three boys and said, "Why haven't you three come to bed yet?" He looked nervous; they knew he'd heard about the cloak.  
  
"How much did you hear Peter?" Sirius asked quietly, looking nonchalantly at his hand.  
  
Peter looked at Sirius, and swallowed, his eyes wide. "I- uh- I don't know what you're talking about Sirius," Peter stuttered, and started shaking thinking that Sirius was going to punch his lights out and he'd have to be sent to the infirmary.  
  
"Yes you do. C'mon tell us, we're not going to do anything to you Peter, we just want to know what you heard?" Remus asked in a friendly way, deflating Sirius's act of bully fairly quickly.  
  
"You mentioned a map, making an enchanted map and something about an Invisibility Cloak," Peter said, sounding slightly less scared.  
  
"Well, don't tell anyone Peter, and there will be a fairly pleasant reward for you," James said and they silently walked up to their dorm walking by Peter and changing for bed. They all fell asleep fairly quickly but James' last thought was, "How am I supposed to keep Peter from snitching?" and he fell asleep to fairly disturbing dreams about a wizard being after his family; his wife and son. He woke up and muttered something incoherent and then rolled over and went back to sleep, forgetting the dream entirely.  
  
Author's Note: PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! ~Frankie~ 


End file.
